


Turn it, leave it, stop, format it

by gold_on_ice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Victor é um ignorante com a tecnologia, Yuuri é um assistente técnico, eventuais boquetes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/gold_on_ice
Summary: “Se quiser, posso recomendar alguns antivírus que você pode baixar de graça pra proteger o seu computador. Assim não vai correr o risco de perder essas fotos bonitinhas do seu cachorro, mesmo quando estiver olhando sites como ‘Lindas Esposas Solitárias’”Victor solta um longo ‘haa’. “Eu não acesso esses sites,” ele diz com um sorriso forçado.--Aquela história de ‘eu vou quebrar todo e qualquer aparelho eletrônico que eu colocar minhas mãos se isso significar que eu vou poder falar com o bonitinho do suporte técnico’





	Turn it, leave it, stop, format it

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [turn it, leave it, stop, format it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293798) by [ebenroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenroot/pseuds/ebenroot). 



> **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]**   
>  **Turn it, leave it, stop, format it**   
>  **(Vire, deixe, pare, formate)**
> 
> eu: eu deveria atualizar o AU de pushing daisies  
> também eu: nÓS JÁ TEMOS UM AU DE SUPORTE TÉCNICO
> 
> Isso foi digitado em três dias e está sem betar e LOL
> 
> O título veio da música “Technologic” do Daft Punk
> 
> \--
> 
> Sobre a mensagem em inglês de segurança e proteção pelo conteúdo +18 que vai aparecer, é só clicar em “Proceed” (Proceder) que a história vai abrir normalmente.
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa [Coleção](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes)!

Na primeira vez que algo assim acontece, a culpa é cem por cento de Mila.

Domingos são os dias de folga de Victor para relaxar e refletir sobre a semana que mal está começando. passa o dia esticado no sofá com o laptop aberto e equilibrado de forma bamba sobre seu estômago.

Seu cabelo está uma bagunça porque não foi penteado, já que acabou de acordar e as cortinas ainda estão fechadas porque ele ainda não está _tão_ disposto a lidar com a luz do sol. O esforço para conseguir focar na tela de seu laptop em sua sala de estar escura faz seus olhos doerem, mas domingo é um dia ocioso e Victor Nikiforov está definitivamente com preguiça demais para levantar e abrir as cortinas só para conseguir obter uma iluminação decente.

No tempo que varia entre assistir as recapitulações da última temporada de patinação artística e sua capacidade de atenção do tamanho de um peixinho dourado disperso, ele clica rapidamente em outra aba que está aberta com uma apresentação de slides de ‘Top 10 de Penteados Que Gritam Crise de Meia-idade’. Uma notificação de e-mail salta no topo superior direito da janela.

Quem enviou foi Mila e o assunto é **Meu Deus Socorro, Você Precisa Ver Isso É MUITO FOFO!!!**

Isso é a cara da Mila. Victor sabe que a jovem geralmente tem o costume de enviar vídeos de animais adoráveis que ele curte e, então, retuíta para todo mundo ver também. Isso, ou posts idiotas e sites bizarros, porém hilários, que ela encontra e obriga todos os seus colegas de rinque verem, até mesmo Yakov.

Victor abre o e-mail e encontra apenas uma carinha sorridente com um link anexado. Ele não entende a piada. Provavelmente é um post idiota. 

Ele clica no link mesmo assim.

Outra janela – uma janela realmente _grande_ – surge e carrega uma imagem de um pênis não circuncidado pendendo ameaçador na cara de uma mulher aparentemente jovem, que olha para o pênis com cara de satisfação. 

Oh.

Bem, isso certamente não se enquadra no espectro de ‘adoráveis animais fofinhos’.

Nem mesmo no espectro de ‘esquisito, porém hilário’. 

Victor considera que Mila enviando pornografia como forma de piada não é algo assim _tão_ fora do comum. Ele só está levemente confuso porque geralmente a vítima mais adequada pra esse tipo de piada é Georgi, considerando que contar ou mostrar-lhe o lado mais vulgar e malicioso do sexo sempre rende ótimas reações.

Além disso, já que Mila queria recomendar pornografia, poderia ao menos ter enviado algo de que Victor _goste._

Ele clica no ‘x’ no topo direito da janela. Ela se fecha e Victor _acha_ que poderá voltar para a sua rotina de pesquisar artigos inúteis e as últimas tendências da internet da semana. No entanto, _duas_ janelas abrem com GIFs de mulheres sendo fodidas na posição cachorrinho com as palavras **‘MULHERES GOSTOSAS PROCURANDO DAR UMA RAPIDINHA NA SUA REGIÃO????!!’** piscando tão rápido e tão _brilhantes_ que Victor acha que vai ter uma convulsão se continuar olhando por mais tempo. 

Victor tenta fechá-las novamente e _outras quatro janelas_ abrem em seu lugar. Antes que possa mover seu dedo através do touchpad para rapidamente clicar em fechar, _ainda mais_ janelas brotam, variando desde anúncios de Viagra, passando por mais pornografia, até um anúncio dizendo que Victor ganhou um iPod que até uma década atrás _era_ a coisa mais excitante que havia nas lojas.

Agora isso já havia cruzado a linha entre uma piada ridícula de mau gosto e estava beirando à dúvida de que Mila poderia ter alguma vingança pessoal contra Victor e sua perversa forma de ataque seriam estes anúncios em pop-ups irritantes que não conseguia fechar rápido o suficiente.

Tem um anúncio _em algum lugar_ enterrado sob os milhares de GIFs pornográficos e desenhos dançando que está parabenizando Victor escandalosamente por _alguma coisa –_ ele sequer sabe o quê, não é capaz de ouvir através do som de seu próprio desespero sobre o que diabos está acontecendo com o seu _único_ laptop. A congratulação escandalosa cessa momentaneamente, apenas para ser substituída pelo som de uma mulher gemendo frases artificiais e estúpidas de _outro anúncio de pornografia._

Makkachin levanta a cabeça de sua cama e olha para ele quando os gemidos parecem ficar _mais altos_ e Victor começa a sussurrar baixinho para seu laptop como se isso pudesse fazer o que diabos estivesse acontecendo _parar_ de acontecer. Quando começa a considerar se deveria ligar para Yakov – o _outro_ alvo favorito das pegadinhas via e-mail de Mila – para pedir algum conselho, o cursor do mouse congela na tela enquanto tenta freneticamente fechar a janela de ‘ **BRINQUEDOS ERÓTICOS GRÁTIS CLIQUE AQUI!!!!!** ’ 

Victor perde um total de cinco minutos deslizando o dedo pelo touchpad de seu laptop apenas esperando seu cursor _se mover._ Quando sua tela permanece congelada, sua boca se move silenciosamente formando a palavra ‘merda’.

* * *

 

“Mila, fiz alguma coisa pra você? Ou para o Yura e ele te procurou para planejar vingança contra mim?” Victor pergunta para Mila quando atende o telefone, depois de ter deixado dezenas de mensagens e correios de voz, pedindo (calmamente) para que ela ligasse de volta.

 _“Uh, não que eu saiba? Por quê?”_ Mila pergunta, soando mais confusa que ele. Victor massageia seus lábios, andando em frente à sua janela, as cortinas ainda fechadas.

“O pornô, Mila. Você me mandou um link que _achei_ que fosse de algum bicho fofinho e era um site pornô e acho que isso matou o meu computador.” Victor olha para o dispositivo descansando no sofá, fechado agora porque ele não tem a mínima ideia do que _fazer_ nesse momento. O computador não quis nem reiniciar depois que o forçou a desligar.

_“O quê? Eu não… Ah, calma, quer dizer que você...”_

“O que foi que fiz?” Victor pergunta. Ele tem certeza de que isso é culpa de Mila, mas, no caso dele próprio ter de algum modo fodido com tudo – levando em consideração que ele tem essa _tendência_ de fazer justamente esse tipo de coisa – quer saber como _desfazer_ essa merda.

 _“Achei que tinha te mandado uma mensagem. Meu e-mail foi hackeado e enviou um monte de vírus para os meus contatos. Ugh. Me desculpa se não te mandei uma mensagem avisando,”_ Mila se desculpa. Quando Victor retorna às suas mensagens _realmente existe_ uma mensagem de sexta-feira marcada como lida dizendo _especificamente_ para Victor não abrir nenhum e-mail de Mila.

Sexta-feira à noite ele estava bebendo com o Christophe. Victor sequer se lembra daquela noite. _Ah,_ _merda._  

Victor geme lamentosamente contra o alto-falante de seu celular e coloca o rosto na palma de sua mão.

 _“Me desculpa, Victor. Bom, se serve de consolo, eu sei de um lugar onde pode mandar arrumar? Sempre levo meu celular lá e eles são super rápidos, acho que podem consertar o seu laptop também?”_ Mila sugere, sem muita certeza se o que diz tem mesmo alguma serventia. Victor arrasta seus dedos pelo rosto e, então, estica o braço para finalmente abrir as cortinas, deixando a luz do sol acertar diretamente o seu rosto.

“Qual é o endereço?” ele pergunta, dando adeus mentalmente ao seu domingo de preguiça.

* * *

 

A loja de assistência técnica fica num pequeno shopping localizado entre um salão de manicure e uma loja de colchões. É uma caminhada de meia hora do apartamento de Victor, não que Makkachin se importe enquanto vai correndo animadamente atrás de uma borboleta, tentando capturá-la com a boca, Victor arrasta os pés pela calçada até o lugar onde espera encontrar sua salvação, com seu laptop na bolsa-carteiro pendurada em seu ombro e um café expresso do Starbucks em seus lábios. 

“Espera aqui, Makkachin”, Victor instrui seu cachorro enquanto lança um olhar para dentro da loja, agradecido que esse seja um dos poucos lugares a abrir num domingo. Seu poodle obedece animadamente, se escorando no poste pra ficar confortável. Victor sorri para o seu cão e em seguida, com um suspiro esperançoso, entra na loja de assistência técnica.

As paredes estão cobertas de acessórios para celulares e laptops, controles de videogame e uma montoeira de cabos. A loja também possui um certo aroma; Victor não consegue encontrar um adjetivo para descrever que tipo de aroma é aquele, apenas que o faz lembrar das vezes em que visitava sua avó e tinha que ficar sentado pacientemente no sofá coberto de plástico ouvindo falar sobre os bons e velhos tempos.

Bem no fundo há um balcão de vidro com um mostruário cheio de câmeras antigas e telefones que não iriam parecer deslocados em um videoclipe dos anos oitenta. Essa loja definitivamente tem personalidade, mas Victor não faz ideia de como Mila foi achar um lugar assim. Provavelmente por causa de algum anúncio que Sara lhe enviou, Mila estriparia um peixe com os dentes se Sara desse a _menor_ indicação de que gostaria de algo assim. 

Victor lança um olhar para o monitor de televisão em um canto no topo da loja, acenando para a câmera e observando a imagem se reproduzir em uma fabulosa definição analógica. Ele coloca sua bolsa com o laptop em cima do balcão e assobia baixinho.

“Olá?” Victor chama. Tenta olhar para além de uma porta com uma placa de “apenas funcionários” pregada em sua superfície. Eles não podem estar em horário de almoço, sendo que a loja _está_ aberta. Respirando fundo, bebe outro gole de seu café, tamborilando com a mão sobre o vidro do balcão. _“Olá?”_

“A-Ah! Só um minuto!” uma voz responde, seguida de um barulho de algo pesado caindo. Victor bebe outro gole de seu café, lançando um olhar para o relógio de parede feito de placa-mãe marcando (pelo menos o que Victor _pensa_ ser) onze horas. Ele bate o pé, então olha por cima do ombro para Makkachin. O cachorro está descansando no sol, esperando com mais paciência que seu dono no momento.

Dez minutos depois do que a voz havia lhe prometido se passam enquanto Victor se desloca intercaladamente para a esquerda e para a direita em um movimento ansioso. Ele começa a considerar se não deveria procurar outra assistência, ou se deveria talvez considerar recorrer aos caras da Geek Squad antes da porta _finalmente_ se abrir e alguém sair dali e—

 _Uau_.

Victor não quer admitir a imagem que havia formado em sua mente do tipo de pessoa que poderia trabalhar em um lugar desses. Se limitava a duas hipóteses: ou seria um cara gordo e quase careca de meia idade ou um nerd magricela com as calças exageradamente puxadas para cima que obviamente não tinha vida sexual.

A pessoa que sai pela porta e se aproxima do balcão não bate com _nenhuma_ dessas duas imagens.

Na verdade, ele é bem bonitinho.

Há um pouquinho de gordura extra em seus quadris que dão à sua figura uma curva sensual. Seu rosto é redondo e suave, grandes olhos castanhos adornados com um par de óculos que escorregam pelo seu nariz. Ele é asiático; talvez japonês? Victor estreita os olhos para ler o nome em um crachá feioso preso no peito dele e vê o nome “Yuuri” escrito com uma caneta Sharpie verde na superfície branca de plástico. Quais seriam as chances de ele conhecer outro Yuri?

Yuuri brinca com suas mãos de maneira constrangida, cruzando seus dedos e segurando-os em frente ao seu peito. “Uh, desculpa ter demorado tanto – uh – umas caixas lá caíram e – bom, lá atrás está uma bagunça e essas coisas,” Yuuri tenta explicar. Sua voz é suave, como se estivesse com medo de que Victor vá arrancar a sua cabeça por tê-lo feito esperar tanto tempo. Victor balança a cabeça e sorri de maneira dócil.

“Ah, não, está tudo bem,” Victor responde. Ele percebe que os ombros de Yuuri relaxam em alívio de forma sutil, mas apenas por um instante. Logo ele endireita sua postura, encarando os olhos de Victor por um breve instante antes de desviar os seus olhos para o balcão de vidro e para a bolsa de Victor.

“Hm, então, como posso te ajudar?” Yuuri pergunta e Victor acena com a cabeça, retirando seu laptop da bolsa e desejando fortemente que Yuuri consiga fazer algum milagre. Yuuri segura o aparelho em suas mãos, abrindo-o e tentando reiniciá-lo antes que Victor tenha a chance de explicar o seu problema. Ele não consegue ver o que Yuuri está vendo, apenas ouve o som dos dedos batendo nas teclas do teclado. Yuuri deixa um “hum” abandonar sua garganta e fecha o laptop, encarando-o.

“Quando isso aconteceu?” Ele indaga e Victor estremece nas bases, esfregando sua nuca embaraçosamente.

“Uh, hoje cedo, na verdade, estava... navegando na internet e, de repente, ele travou do nada e parou de funcionar. Não consegui reiniciar,” Victor explica. Não é _totalmente_ mentira, mas jamais irá dizer a Yuuri que o seu computador parou de funcionar porque estupidamente clicou em um link de um site pornô. Victor já está parecendo um idiota com seu moletom e camiseta larga, não quer parecer um imbecil que _também_ assiste pornô aos domingos.

Yuuri novamente murmura com os lábios fechados. Mais barulhos de teclas sendo pressionadas acompanham o som. Victor começa a se mover da esquerda pra direita de novo, bebendo seu café morno, imaginando se Yuuri estaria julgando-o silenciosamente nesse momento por não saber _exatamente_ o que aconteceu com seu laptop. Ele não é bom com aparelhos eletrônicos, não sabe falar na linguagem técnica. Yuri lhe disse que até _Yakov_ entende mais de tecnologia do que ele; e olha que Yakov ainda se refere às selfies como ‘fotos pessoais’.

O único som entre eles é o barulho de Yuuri digitando no teclado; a falta de comunicação faz com que Victor se sinta apreensivo. Ele gosta de conversar; falar alivia a tensão e faz com que as pessoas se soltem mais. Eles ainda nem se apresentaram. Yuuri sequer se importa em saber o nome do cara que precisa ter seu computador “despornificado”?

Victor tosse de maneira constrangida. “Uh, então, meu nome é Victor,” se apresenta.

“Hmm. Prazer em conhecê-lo,” Yuuri responde, não tirando os olhos do laptop. Novamente o silêncio predomina. Victor prende seu lábio inferior entre os dentes.

“Então... você vai conseguir salvá-lo? Vou ter que comprar outro laptop?” Victor pergunta com uma risada nervosa. Yuuri balança a cabeça negativamente e ele pisca. “Não, não tem salvação, ou—”

“Ah, sim – uh, não, não vai precisar comprar outro laptop. Só parece que pegou um vírus bem malicioso, mas não devo demorar muito até conseguir restaurar o seu sistema. Apenas me dê uma meia hora, mais ou menos”, Yuuri explica, lançando um olhar para o relógio de placa-mãe. “Você pode voltar meio dia e quinze? Até lá já deve estar pronto.”

Victor assente com a cabeça. “Ah, claro! Perfeito!” diz, juntando suas mãos. “Você é um herói, Yuuri!” Victor soa lisonjeado. Um leve tom avermelhado surge na ponta do nariz de Yuuri. Dura pouquíssimo tempo, mas é o suficiente para Victor sentir uma coceirinha em seu peito e um sorriso se espalhar pelo seu rosto.

Ele passa suas informações de contato para Yuuri e deixa a loja, chamando Makkachin com um tapa em sua coxa. O cachorro salta e apóia as patas na perna de Victor, latindo para ele e abanando o rabo.

“Não tem um parque aqui perto? Quer ir lá, amigão?” Victor pergunta. Makkachin responde com um latido alto e alegre.

* * *

 

Yuuri envia uma mensagem avisando que o laptop está pronto na hora em que Victor está enviando para o Instagram uma colagem dele com Makkachin descansando no banco do parque e de Makkachin aterrorizando alguns patos que estavam vagando pelo lago. Leva uns quinze minutos para que façam o caminho de volta até o shopping, cinco deles utilizados para que Victor possa parar em uma lanchonete de vitaminas e pegar algo refrescante para beber.

Quando ele entra, deixando Makkachin esperando do lado de fora ao seu comando, Yuuri ainda está com o laptop aberto sobre o balcão de vidro, digitando. Através do reflexo de seus óculos, Victor consegue ver vagamente a escala em preto e branco de códigos binários.

O que significa que Victor não faz a mínima ideia do que diabos Yuuri está fazendo em seu computador. Até onde sabe, ele poderia ter hackeado suas contas bancárias e enviado mil dólares para si mesmo assim que Victor lhe deu as costas.

“Uh, como estão as coisas?”, ele pergunta e bebe um gole de sua vitamina de goiaba com manga. Yuuri salta no lugar onde está atrás do computador, como se sequer tivesse percebido que Victor estava ali parado. Ele olha para o laptop, se abaixando um pouco e encolhendo os ombros.

“Está tudo bem. Foi um pouco difícil achar o vírus, mas ele já se foi. Só estou checando para ver se não tem nenhum malware devorando o seu sistema. Pode me dar mais alguns minutos?”

“Ah, tudo bem. Leve o tempo que precisar, você é o profissional aqui,” Victor diz com uma risadinha. Os cantos dos lábios de Yuuri se curvam, mas não sorri por completo e apenas mantém os olhos focados na tela. Tudo bem, então.

Victor continua virando seu corpo de vitamina até que esteja um terço vazio, antes do brilho dos códigos binários que iluminavam o rosto de Yuuri mudarem para uma forte luz branca.

“Ah, então era isso,” ele diz. Victor engasga com um pedaço mal triturado de manga.

“O que foi?” Victor atropela suas palavras com um sorriso tenso, esperando, implorando, _suplicando_ para não ser o que pensa que é.

Um tom rosado sobe para o rosto de Yuuri, movendo-se para baixo pelo seu pescoço fino e avançando para suas orelhas, com o rapaz tentando olhar para o velho iMac G3 que está atrás de Victor ao invés de encarar o rosto dele.

“Uh, o motivo do vírus,” diz, ajeitando seus óculos enquanto estuda a tela. “...Você visitou um – uh – um site?” Yuuri diz contra sua vontade, claramente não querendo ter essa conversa e, sinceramente, nem Victor gostaria. Ele sempre ignorou os “motivos” e “razões” para seus aparelhos acabarem arruinados em primeiro lugar. Contanto que volte a funcionar, Victor não tem interesse em saber o motivo de ter estragado.

“Uma amiga teve o e-mail dela hackeado. só cliquei no link. Eu não sabia,” Victor diz rapidamente e o outro concorda com um som, mantendo seus lábios selados.

“Então _não é_ um visitante assíduo do site ‘Lindas Esposas Solitárias’, certo?” Agora os lábios de Yuuri estão curvados em um pequeno sorriso tímido que teria mexido com a cabeça de Victor se ele não estivesse morrendo por dentro naquele momento. Victor bebe um longo gole da sua vitamina e estala os lábios.

“Não. Pensei que era algum vídeo fofo de algum bicho. Foi um acidente,” Victor tenta dizer isso na voz mais calma que é capaz de invocar.

Yuuri faz aquele ‘hmm’ novamente. Seus olhos buscam os de Victor, não zombando ou procurando humilhá-lo por ser um idiota que clica em links aleatórios que levam a sites pornôs e anúncios em pop-ups. É um olhar curioso, seus longos cílios batendo suavemente e um brilho em seus olhos. Eles parecem... quase provocantes. Como se Victor fosse um garotinho e tivesse sido pego com a mão no pote de biscoitos.

Ou melhor, como se ele tivesse sido pego com as calças em seus tornozelos e a mão em volta de seu pau e Yuuri ainda quisesse indagar sobre aquilo com aquele sorrisinho audacioso, como quem diz _‘o que estava fazendo sozinho essa manhã, hmm?’_

Yuuri é o primeiro a desviar o olhar de Victor, movendo seu dedo gentilmente pelo touchpad.

“Ah, que bom. Esses tipos de sites estão infestados de malwares e vírus. Você está com seu firewall ativado e tem um antivírus funcionando no seu computador, Victor?” 

“Uh, não. Acho que não”, Victor responde enquanto pensa _‘puta merda, por que o meu nome soa tão bonito saindo da sua boca???’_  

“Se quiser, posso recomendar alguns antivírus que você pode baixar de graça pra proteger o seu computador. Assim, não vai correr o risco de perder essas fotos bonitinhas do seu cachorro, mesmo quando estiver olhando sites como ‘Lindas Esposas Solitárias’.”

Victor solta um longo ‘haa’. “Eu não acesso esses sites,” diz com um sorriso forçado.

Yuuri assente com a cabeça e solta uma risada baixinha, virando o laptop para ele para que possa ver sua foto com Makkachin na praia em seu papel de parede na área de trabalho.

“Parece que está tudo certo?” Yuuri pergunta e Victor desliza seu dedo pelo touchpad, feliz ao ver o cursor se movendo junto.

“Sim, parece que está tudo certo,” responde, desligando o laptop para poder guardá-lo na bolsa. Yuuri gesticula em direção à caixa registradora ao lado e Victor o acompanha para ficar de frente para ele. Yuuri informa sobre os serviços fornecidos e os valores e Victor lhe entrega seu cartão.

Atrás do recibo, Yuuri anota alguns sites onde Victor pode baixar um antivírus com uma letra bem mais elegante que a sua própria. Ele entrega o pedaço de papel com um pequeno sorriso.

“Ligue se tiver alguma dúvida, okay? Se não tiver, então é isso,” Yuuri diz. O sorriso volta a ser profissional, os lábios comprimidos e os olhos sem o brilho provocante e o vislumbre de sedução que Victor deve ter apenas imaginado. Ele acena com a cabeça e guarda o recibo no bolso.

“Mais uma vez, obrigado, Yuuri,” Victor diz. O outro assente com a cabeça e acena amigavelmente.

“Disponha”, diz e, com isso, se retira para o lugar marcado com a placa de “apenas funcionários”. 

Victor caminha para fora da loja, lançando alguns olhares por cima do ombro a cada curto passo cada vez mais distante do balcão. Seu laptop recém-consertado seguro em sua bolsa e seu copo de vitamina agora completamente vazio, ele e Makkachin iniciam seu caminho de volta para casa enquanto Yuuri e seu sorriso permanecem na mente de Victor.

* * *

 

Na segunda vez que algo assim acontece, a culpa é de Victor. Muito provavelmente, talvez, quem sabe.

“Eu não entendo,” Victor diz a Christophe. Encara o jarro de limonada rosa que Christophe havia tirado da geladeira. Dentro está o iPhone 7 Plus de Victor, profundamente submerso entre os cubos de gelo flutuando na superfície.

Christophe se inclina no balcão, ele próprio encarando o aparelho. “Acho que o seu eu bêbado disse que seria ‘a melhor piada do mundo’ e que seu eu sóbrio iria ‘entender’ e iria se matar de rir”, ele diz, tentando esconder seu sorriso com a sua mão. “No caso, _eu_ achei engraçado. Mas só porque você é um bêbado descuidado." 

“Disse o cara que transformou o corrimão da escada em um tipo de barra de stripper diagonal,” Victor rebate. Christophe dá de ombros, pouco se importando. Victor arregaça a manga de sua camisa e enfia a mão dentro do jarro, arrepiando-se com a temperatura tão _gelada_ , resgatando seu celular e tentando limpá-lo. Quando tenta ligar o aparelho, nada acontece, não importa quantas vezes aperte o botão da tela inicial.

“Eu achava que era para esse aparelho ser supostamente à prova d’água,” Victor se queixa e Christophe solta uma risada através de seu nariz.

“Claro, quando o derruba numa poça ou algo assim. Não quando seu rabo alcoolizado tenta fazer do seu celular um ingrediente na limonada do meu namorado,” Christophe diz encarando a mão de Victor, enquanto apanha o jarro e joga o restante do que sobrou da limonada pelo ralo. Victor se sente ofendido por alguns instantes, antes de ser tomado por uma leve realização, como se o canto de um coro angelical estivesse irradiando sobre seu celular arruinado.

Ele enfia o telefone no bolso e diz um tchau desajeitado para Christophe, saindo apressado do apartamento do suíço e entrando em seu carro, correndo direto para casa.

Ele cumprimenta Makkachin com um carinho entusiasmado em sua cabeça quando entra no apartamento, antes de seguir até o banheiro para tomar um banho e borrifar nele mesmo a sua _melhor_ colônia, usada para seduzir seus casos de uma noite e convencer sua proprietária a lhe dar um dia a mais para pagar o aluguel que sempre dá um jeito de esquecer. Ele coloca uma bela camisa de botões e uma calça de jeans lavado, finalizando seu modelito com seu melhor relógio em seu pulso e seus sapatos recém polidos.

 _Agora_ sim ele está pronto para levar seu celular para o conserto. 

Makkachin não é muito fã de passeios de carro, então Victor precisa persuadi-lo um pouco até conseguir convencê-lo, argumentando que uma caminhada de trinta minutos irá deixá-lo suado e que com essa camisa isso ficaria _muito evidente._ Victor acaba conseguindo fazer com que ele entre no carro ao lhe prometer biscoitos para o jantar. Também abre a janela para que Makkachin possa colocar a cabeça pra fora e latir para os humanos tolos que estão caminhando na calçada e não estão no banco do passageiro como ele.

A caminhada de trinta minutos cai pela metade de carro e, dessa vez, Victor convida Makkachin para dentro da loja com ele para que não tenha que ficar esperando lá fora ao sol. O cachorro fica atento aos eletrônicos e às prateleiras quando ambos se aproximam do balcão de vidro. Novamente, Yuuri não está em nenhum lugar à vista.

“Olá?” Victor chama. “Você está aí atrás, Yuuri?!”

Alguns minutos se passam antes da porta se abrir e o rapaz colocar a cabeça pra fora.

“Oh,” diz, saindo da sala e fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele se aproxima de Victor da mesma forma tímida e reservada que havia feito quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, desviando os olhos do sorriso de Victor. “Uh, como posso te ajudar—”

Makkachin interrompe Yuuri quando se apóia no balcão de vidro e late para fazer sua presença ser notada. Yuuri tropeça para trás, soltando um grito sobressaltado, colidindo com outro balcão cheio de ferramentas e peças de computador atrás dele. Victor rapidamente puxa Makkachin para baixo, afastando-o do balcão, o constrangimento tentando desesperadamente fazer seu caminho até a tensão em suas bochechas.

“Ah, me desculpa. Ele só – só é um cachorro muito amigável. Sério,” Victor se desculpa. Yuuri coloca a mão sobre seu coração, tentando acalmar a sua respiração. Ele se inclina sobre o balcão para olhar Makkachin, que está arfando, sem a mínima noção de que aquilo que havia acabado de fazer era considerado uma forma não tão amigável de dizer olá. O rosto de Yuuri é tomado por uma expressão de ternura e ele sorri.

“Está tudo bem. Ele é ainda mais fofo ao vivo,” Yuuri elogia.

“Sim, é”, Victor responde, se sentindo orgulhoso de ser dono de um cachorro tão lindo como Makkachin. Yuuri admira Makkachin por alguns instantes, antes de voltar a olhar para Victor, outra vez com a expressão profissional e neutra em seu rosto.

“Então, como posso te ajudar?” ele pergunta e Victor faz um gesto com a cabeça, tirando seu celular do bolso e o entregando para Yuuri.

“Ele não quer mais ligar. Acho que ficou imerso na água por muito tempo,” Victor diz. Yuuri revira o aparelho em suas mãos.

“Por acaso acabou ficando junto com as roupas sujas por acidente?” Yuuri pergunta. Victor confirma que ‘sim’ com a cabeça, decidindo que parece mais encantador soar como um idiota esquecido do que soar como um bêbado idiota, que é o caso. Yuuri revira o aparelho entre seus dedos mais algumas vezes como se o inspecionasse, buscando a raiz do problema.

Ele encara Victor de repente com um olhar suave. “Você pode me dar vinte minutos?” Yuuri pergunta.

Victor assente com a cabeça. “Vinte minutos, então,” responde com outro aceno de sua cabeça e olha para Makkachin. “Vamos lá, Makkachin”, diz para o seu cachorro, que oferece a Yuuri um latido de adeus antes de animadamente seguir seu dono para fora da loja.

* * *

 

Dessa vez, Victor permanece por perto ao invés de ir até o parque. Ele mata parte do seu tempo em frente ao salão manicure, até uma mulher educadamente lhe dizer que, ao menos que estivesse planejando fazer as unhas – o que, julgando pela forma como inspecionou suas mãos, era algo de que aparentemente estava precisando – ele deveria se retirar.

Victor caminhou da assistência técnica até uma pizzaria na esquina e voltou, fazendo Makkachin se exercitar um pouco para conseguir acompanhar o ritmo de seus largos passos. Ele não sabe quanto tempo já passou e não é como se Yuuri pudesse enviar uma mensagem para que saiba que o celular está pronto. Toda hora que olha para dentro da assistência, Yuuri ainda está fora do lugar onde Victor o havia deixado atrás do balcão e ainda precisa retornar.

Ele dá umas dez voltas de “lá pra cá” e sente que suas axilas estão começando a suar, ele _implora_ para que isso não chame a atenção de Yuuri. Quando ele passa pela assistência, ele avista Yuuri curvado sobre o balcão apoiando-se em seus cotovelos e calcula que já passou tempo suficiente.

Outra vez ele entra na loja e Yuuri levanta o rosto ao som dos latidos de Makkachin. “Como está indo?” Victor pergunta, se encostando no balcão e sorrindo para Yuuri que volta a abaixar os olhos e encarar o celular de Victor, que _está_ _ligado_ mostrando sua tela inicial. Victor dá um assobio baixo.

“Você fez a sua mágica de novo, Yuuri,” Victor elogia e observa como o tom rosado se espalha pelo rosto de Yuuri.

“Não exatamente,” ele diz e suspira, juntando as pontas de seus dedos. “Seu aparelho está operando bem, o touchscreen da tela está funcionando e você pode fazer suas ligações. O problema é que o alto-falante estava com o som abafado quando tentei testar o áudio,” Yuuri explica e lança um olhar para Victor. “Você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que ouve death metal.”

“E você não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que fuça no celular dos outros,” Victor rebate sarcástico. A pigmentação rosada no rosto de Yuuri intensifica, e ele puxa seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes.

“Eu – Eu não estava – Eu não quis – foi só pra – eu –”

Victor sacode as mãos rapidamente. “Eu estou brincando! Brincadeirinha. Só uma brincadeira,” Victor tenta tranquilizá-lo. Yuuri engole em seco e brinca nervosamente com suas mãos cobertas com luvas azuis de borracha, enquanto Victor coça sua nuca. “Uh, eu geralmente não escuto. Eu só ouvi aquela única música de um amigo e meio que gostei. Não a pessoa que me enviou o pornô, esse amigo é jovem demais pra esse tipo de coisa.”

Yuuri solta um pequeno suspiro, suave e entretido, e sua língua desenrola como o mais doce mel. “Você tem uns amigos interessantes,” Yuuri diz e volta a encarar o celular de Victor. “Bem, como eu disse, o seu celular está funcionando, mas o alto-falante não está soando muito bem. Eu não tenho as peças para trocar agora, mas eu acho que vão chegar semana que vem? Talvez terça? Não vai demorar muito para consertar e eu posso te liberar antes de meio-dia.”

Victor já está concordando antes mesmo de Yuuri terminar de fazer a sua proposta, com os olhos iluminados e brilhando.

“Claro! Sem problemas! Eu vou estar livre nesse dia!” Na verdade, ele não vai estar. Mas ele tem certeza que provavelmente pode coagir Georgi a aceitar trocar seu turno no SPA para cães por _pelo menos_ uns trinta minutos. Yuuri sorri, também concordando com a cabeça. 

Yuuri cobra Victor pelos reparos feitos no celular até o momento, deixando ele saber que irá cobrar pela troca do alto-falante só na próxima semana. Victor entrega seu cartão a ele animadamente, observando o recibo ser impresso pela máquina e destacado cuidadosamente pelas mãos de Yuuri. 

“Sua bateria está acabando, mas não carregue o celular dentro de três ou quatro horas, só pra ter certeza de que não há mais nenhum líquido dentro,” Yuuri explica, anotando as instruções no verso do recibo, algo que Victor aprecia profundamente. Yuuri olha para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha. “Falando nisso, você disse que acidentalmente deixou seu telefone na máquina de lavar, mas havia um líquido rosa no aparelho que parecia ter cheiro de limonada.”

Ah.

Victor coça sua nuca num gesto constrangido. “Eu disse isso? _Nããão,_ eu quis dizer que... eu coloquei o meu celular dentro do jarro de limonada do namorado do meu amigo enquanto estava bêbado porque aparentemente eu achei que isso seria uma piada hilária,” Victor diz e Yuuri pisca. Então ele leva a mão livre até seus lábios deixando escapar algo que soa como uma mistura de um ronco e uma risadinha que Yuuri tenta segurar. 

É o som mais fofo que Victor já ouviu.

"Hm,” Yuuri deixa escapar novamente aquela risadinha roncada e desvia o olhar. “Certo. E qual é a piada?” ele pergunta.

“A piada é que eu sou um completo idiota quando eu estou bêbado,” Victor afirma francamente.

Mais das risadinhas com ronquinhos.

Yuuri entrega o iPhone de Victor e posiciona suas mãos em suas costas. “Bem, tente ser mais responsável da próxima vez, certo?” Yuuri repreende em provocação e Victor guarda o celular de volta em seu bolso traseiro.

 “Sim, claro,” Victor diz. Ele ajusta o punho de sua camisa enquanto um silêncio constrangedor se instaura entre eles. Yuuri ainda está sorrindo, todo profissional e calmo e de forma alguma ele questiona em voz alta o motivo de Victor ainda está parado em frente ao balcão quando Yuuri já terminou o seu trabalho faz tempo. O mais velho olha para seu poodle, que vira a cabeça arfando para Victor.

“Uh, você não conheceu o Makkachin!” Victor diz em uma tentativa desesperada de falar com Yuuri sobre qualquer coisa que _não_ envolva eletrônicos. Yuuri volta o olhar para a cabeça fofinha e adorável do poodle, e novamente para Victor, inclinando um pouco a cabeça pro lado com uma expressão confusa.

“Uh…” ele começa, olhando de volta para Makkachin. “Olá, Makkachin. Eu sou o Yuuri?” ele se apresenta meio incerto. Makkachin late, levantando as orelhas e abanando o rabo para cima e para baixo. 

“Ele quer saber se você tem um sobrenome junto desse primeiro nome,” Victor ‘traduz’ e Yuuri lança um _olhar_ para ele.

“Ele, né?” ele murmura e apóia o queixo em uma de suas mãos, reclinando-se sobre o balcão. “Yuuri Katsuki,” ele responde para Victor ao invés de Makkachin. Victor sorri. Yuuri Katsuki. Ele balança a cabeça. Yuuri Katsuki. Ele gosta desse nome. Ele gosta muito desse nome.

“Qual é o nome do seu dono?” Yuuri pergunta para Makkachin e Makkachin late, se inclinando para apoiar as patas na vitrine mais uma vez e lamber a bochecha de Yuuri. O assistente técnico ri e afasta o rosto, limpando a saliva de Makkachin com as costas de sua mão e olhando para Victor.

“Você não vai traduzir?” Yuuri pergunta, fazendo Victor soltar uma risadinha abafada.

“Victor Nikiforov,” Victor responde.

Yuuri sorri, gentilmente deslizando as luvas de borracha pelas suas mãos para poder tirá-las e os olhos de Victor acompanham o movimento. 

“Te vejo na próxima terça, Victor. Tenha um bom dia,” Yuuri lhe concede uma pequena reverência de sua cabeça. Victor sente os cantos de seus lábios tremerem. Certo, ele está provavelmente abusando da hospitalidade.

Ele também concede um aceno com a cabeça e se despede, deixando a loja com as pontas das suas orelhas queimando de maneira desconfortável.

* * *

  

Na terceira vez que algo assim acontece, a culpa é de Jean-Jacques – ou Jimmy John, James Jameson, qualquer que seja a porra do nome dele, Victor sinceramente não se importa.

“Você realmente deveria parar de atirar o seu celular longe quando vê os tweets do JJ. Por que você segue ele?” Mila questiona Yuri na ‘Noitada em Grupo de Sábado’ na arcada local. Georgi no momento está choramingando sobre uma foto dele com a ex-namorada (“Ela terminou com você _já faz um mês_ , Georgi”) e de modo geral aquilo está acabando com o clima, então Victor o convence a ir checar quantos pontos ainda restam nos cartões de jogos para mantê-lo distraído.

Yuri olha para a tela quebrada de seu celular e replica com um sarcasmo zombeteiro. “Porque se eu não estiver lá pra dizer o quanto ele é um babaca, _quem vai_? Além disso, ainda tá funcionando. Não tem necessidade de mandar arrumar,” Yuri cospe as palavras. Ele tenta deixar uma resposta furiosa para o tweet de JJ, mas se irrita com seu teclado que não quer selecionar os emoticons que ele escolhe, então ele desiste e começa a comer agressivamente os nachos de Otabek.

Otabek educadamente empurra a bandeja para que fique mais próxima de seu amigo, fazendo um pequeno movimento com a cabeça.

“Você pode só mandar arrumar a tela,” ele sugere e Yuri resmunga. 

“Eu não tenho dinheiro para mandar arrumar isso. Tá bom assim,” Yuri repete. Uma lâmpada se acende na cabeça de Victor e ele levanta uma mão.

“Eu posso mandar arrumar para você,” Victor diz. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, Yuri encara Victor estreitando seus olhos verde-oceano na direção dele desconfiado.

“O que você quer?” Ele pergunta e Victor pisca.

“Como assim?”

“Por que você quer levar meu celular pro conserto? Eu não vou te pagar de volta—”

“Eu pago pra você. Não é grande coisa,” Victor afirma com um movimento de sua mão. Agora é Mila quem está olhando para Victor cheia de desconfiança. 

“Ele está certo. Você não sai por aí oferecendo favores do fundo do seu coração. Deve haver alguma razão em particular,” Ela diz. Victor suspira pesadamente, colocando uma mão em seu peito, um bico se formando em seus lábios.

“Eu estou ofendido de vocês acharem que eu não posso fazer uma boa ação sem querer algo em troca. Eu faço coisas boas o tempo todo. Quem você acha que está pagando por toda essa comida?” Victor diz, fazendo um gesto para as bandejas de aperitivos na mesa tão lotada que mal se pode ver a superfície. Os três sacodem e encolhem os ombros, concordando que o argumento de Victor é válido.

Yuri encara seu celular em sua mão, mordendo o interior de sua bochecha. Chacoalhando perigosamente o aparelho na cara de Victor, encarando-o com um brilho em seus olhos.

“Se você foder meu celular, eu vou chutar seu rabo e o Beka vai te atropelar com a moto dele,” Yuri ameaça.

Otabek alcança um mini-sanduiche e come. _Eu estou fora disso,_ seus olhos dizem enquanto ele mastiga silenciosamente.

Victor pega o celular de Yuri em suas mãos como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo inteiro. “ _Claro,_ Yura. Eu não me atreveria a quebrar o seu celular,” ele diz mal conseguindo conter sua satisfação.

Yuri volta para os nachos de Otabek e resmunga em tom zombeteiro. “Esquisito pra caralho.” 

* * *

 

Yuuri informa Victor que ele pode dar um jeito na tela do celular do Yuri imediatamente, depois de Victor explicar o motivo dele estar trazendo um aparelho que Yuuri _sabe_ que não é dele. Ele deixa sua ferramenta sobre o balcão e coloca suas luvas de látex, se certificando de haver uma iluminação adequada em seu espaço de trabalho antes de começar.

Victor acha que aquilo remete a um médico cirurgião operando um paciente, com dedos delicados manuseando os instrumentos que ele precisa para desparafusar e calmamente remover a tela quebrada do corpo do aparelho. A mente de Victor está a todo vapor com perguntas, mas nenhuma sobre como Yuuri sabe o que fazer ou quais serão os cuidados que ele deverá repassar a Yuri para se certificar de que algo assim não aconteça novamente.

Elas são todas perguntas pessoais, perguntas que imploram para conhecer e entender tudo que Victor não consegue capturar nas conversas breves e estritamente profissionais entre eles. Ele quer saber o que Yuuri está fazendo sentado nessa loja empoeirada que por alguma razão não está com tanto cheiro de velharia quanto estava na primeira vez em que Victor colocou seus pés ali. Ele quer saber o que Yuuri gosta de fazer em seu tempo livre quando ele não está consertando eletrônicos. Victor quer saber o que Yuuri pensa sobre ele, se ele o acha engraçado ou charmoso ou legal ou insuportável porque ele continua trazendo um monte de porcarias quebradas que precisam de conserto.

Ele _realmente_ quer saber se Yuuri é solteiro e se ele sequer está aberto a sair com homens, porque caso contrário ele deveria largar mão imediatamente de suas fantasias sobre esse rapaz antes de se iludir mais ainda.

Victor se inclina mais perto e Yuuri pausa. “Hm, você pode se afastar um pouquinho? Você está meio que…”

“Oh,” Victor se afasta, não percebendo que ele está bloqueando a luz de Yuuri. “Desculpa.”

“Tudo bem,” Yuuri o tranquiliza e volta a recolocar a tela do celular. Victor balança suas mãos para frente e para trás, assobiando baixinho uma canção.

“…Você é a única pessoa aqui?” Victor pergunta.

“Geralmente,” Yuuri responde e não elabora mais do que isso. O olhar de Victor se dispersa pelo ambiente e ele olha para o relógio feito de placa-mãe. Ele aponta com um dedo para a decoração.

“Uh, quem fez aquele relógio? É muito legal,” Victor pergunta.

“Meu chefe.”

Victor aguarda pacientemente para que Yuuri continue, mas ele não o faz. Uma coisa é certa, Yuuri não deixa que conversinhas fúteis fiquem em seu caminho e o impeçam de terminar seu trabalho. Se Victor fosse seu chefe, ele ficaria bastante satisfeito com essa ética profissional. Apenas como Victor, talvez ele tenha ficado só um pouquinho incomodado.

Yuuri termina de reparar o celular de Yuri, a tela quebrada descartada ao lado e o aparelho parecendo tão bom como se fosse novo. Ele mostra o telefone para Victor com um sorrisinho fraco. “Ficou bom?” ele pergunta e Victor concorda com um movimento de sua cabeça.

“Perfeito como sempre,” ele responde. Victor percebe que dessa vez Yuuri não fica corado, mas ele nota que seus olhos o encaram com mais suavidade e seus lábios partem para deixar um suspiro estonteante sair por eles, fazendo Victor sentir como se ele estivesse afundando em areia movediça.

Yuuri faz alguns testes na tela para se certificar de que o teclado e o sensor de toque estão funcionando corretamente. Outro tweet de JJ salta na tela quando Yuuri clica para abrir e depois para fechar alguns aplicativos para testar os movimentos.

“… _‘Você não está vivendo a vida até viver como eu_ _hashtag DeusNoComando hashtag Estilo JJ_ ’?” Yuuri lê em voz alta e pisca. Ele levanta o rosto para olhar para Victor, que não tem nada a acrescentar sobre isso, e então volta a olhar pra tela do celular. “…Certo, já chega de testes.”

Yuuri cobra Victor pelo reparo e pela película de vidro que ele colocou durante o processo para proteger melhor a tela. Ele tenta pensar em alguma pergunta, _qualquer_ pergunta quando Yuuri lhe entrega o aparelho junto com o recibo e oferece um cordial sorriso do tipo ‘obrigado e tenha um ótimo dia’.

Quando Yuuri começa a se virar para desaparecer para dentro de onde poderia muito bem ser a porra de _Nárnia_ atrás daquela maldita placa de ‘apenas funcionários’ colada na porta, Victor dispara, “Que tipo de música você curte?”

Isso faz com que Yuuri pare e olhe para ele, com um olhar confuso e esperando algum tipo de explicação para o motivo da curiosidade de Victor para começo de conversa, mas Victor honestamente não tem idéia do que diabos ele está dizendo. Ele lambe seus lábios ressecados, revirando o celular de Yuri entre seus dedos. “Uh, eu particularmente gosto de rock clássico. Mais antiguinhos? Fleetwood Mac, Pink Floyd, esse tipo de coisa? Tipo, eu escuto outras coisas também. Mais modernas. Você pode me interromper a qualquer momento –”

Yuuri ri, e dessa vez o riso não é abafado pela sua mão. É genuíno e iluminado como uma explosão de luz invadindo um céu previamente escuro. Se as risadinhas tímidas e roncadinhas de Yuuri são uma graça, a risada dele é _maravilhosa._ Seus ombros tremem e seu sorriso é enorme em seu rosto redondinho. Victor tem vontade de continuar ouvindo ele rir, depois engarrafar o som e guardá-lo para outro dia.

“Uh, eu não sei. Eu nunca pensei muito nisso, na verdade” Yuuri responde, coçando sua nuca. “O que você indicaria? Essas bandas que você falou são boas?”

Victor pisca. “Você nunca ouviu falar de Fleetwood Mac ou Pink Floyd? Você conhece o The Who?”

“The _o quê?_ ”

Victor solta um _ofego abismado._

“ _Por favor,_ me diz que você sabe o nome de alguma música dos Beatles,” Victor diz e Yuuri encara seus próprios pés, as bochechas corando em constrangimento.

“Eu – Eu não – uh – eu não tenho certeza,” Yuuri admite baixinho fazendo Victor _abrir a boca._ Yuuri se move desconfortavelmente em seu lugar, tentando alcançar a fechadura da porta para que ele possa esconder sua vergonha por ter um conhecimento sobre bandas de rock clássico tão decepcionante. Victor olha para o monitor acima e então para um velho rádio reprodutor de CDs e fitas cassete na prateleira ao lado juntando poeira.

Ele aponta para o dispositivo. “Aquilo ainda funciona?” Victor pergunta e Yuuri estica o seu pescoço para olhar.

“…Eu acho que sim?” Ele responde, não muito certo de onde essa conversa pretende chegar.

“Você vai estar aqui amanhã?” Victor questiona e Yuuri retorna seu olhar para o chão.

“Uh, sim?” Yuuri salta quando Victor se empolga um pouco além da conta e apoia as duas mãos sobre o balcão com um sonoro _baque._

“Eu vou te trazer minha coleção de CDs! Sua vida irá _mudar_ a partir de amanhã, Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor proclama. Yuuri o encara por alguns instantes e então ri.

“Está bem,” ele diz. “Mal posso esperar.”   

* * *

 

Na quarta vez que algo assim acontece, é puramente um acidente.

Victor e Yuuri constroem uma relação bacana conforme Victor leva um CD ou outro de sua coleção e deixa Yuuri escutar um pouco no rádio velho enquanto ele trabalha nos eletrônicos de outros clientes. Se for algo que agrada Yuuri, Victor faz uma cópia extra do CD pra ele. Se não, Victor traz alguma outra coisa que ele _acha_ que Yuuri irá gostar.

Até agora, os gostos de Yuuri se estendem a uma ou duas músicas do Bob Dylan e quase todo catálogo do Queen. Yuuri ainda não indicou nenhuma de suas favoritas para Victor, mas ele acredita que isso irá acontecer com o tempo.

Numa sexta-feira à tarde quando Victor decide _finalmente_ dar uma ajeitada em seu apartamento, ele pisa em cima de sua cópia do _Beggars Banquet*_ que ele esqueceu de guardar em segurança na sua prateleira de CDs. Victor imediatamente se joga no chão caindo de joelhos e consta que o CD dentro da capinha sofreu um arranhão horrível. Ele faz várias caretas, então confere o relógio na parede. Ele não tem certeza se Yuuri consegue consertar CDs, mas ele consegue consertar tudo então não custa nada tentar.

Ele e Makkachin pulam dentro do carro e dirigem até a loja, não querendo desperdiçar um minuto sequer. Ele entra na loja com Makkachin em seu encalço, já pronto para chamar o nome de Yuuri quando ele avista um rosto diferente que não é o de Yuuri atrás do balcão, sendo recebido com um ‘BEM-VINDO’ dito em um guincho estridente.

Victor se aproxima do balcão lançando um olhar para a porta com a placa de ‘apenas funcionários’ fechada antes de olhar para o rosto sorridente diante dele. Ele lê o nome ‘Minami’ escrito em um garrancho terrível. Espremido no canto do crachá há um pequeno asterisco e uma nota: *** el@***

“Uh, o Yuuri está aí? Ele está lá atrás?” Victor pergunta, olhando para a porta de funcionários que acaba em Nárnia. Minami balança a cabeça, o cabelo loiro selvagem com uma mecha vermelha se espalha para todos os lados com o movimento.

“Ele saiu.”

“Saiu,” Victor repete, confuso. Yuuri nunca _sai._

“Num atendimento domiciliar,” Minami explica enquanto fecha suas mãos em punhos. “Mas eu posso te ajudar! Yuuri me ensinou tudo que ele sabe! Você precisa de um conserto de celular?! Computador? Aparelho de videogame?”

Isso _definitivamente_ não é algo com que Victor está acostumado a lidar. Ele lambe seus lábios e mostra de forma embaraçada a caixinha do CD.

“Eu arranhei isso sem querer e queria saber se vocês conseguem dar um jeito em CDs riscd--”

“EU POSSO DAR UM JEITO NISSO!” Minami _berra_ na cara de Victor e apanha o CD de suas mãos. Atirando uma garrafa de cera para polir em cima do balcão, Minami enfia em suas mãos um par de luvas de látex vermelhas escandalosas quando comparadas às delicadas luvas azuis de Yuuri e começa a esfregar uma toalhinha no CD de Victor.

Minami começa a falar com Victor sobre o clima no minuto em que começa a polir o arranhão da superfície do disco. Na verdade, Minami conversa sobre _tudo_ com Victor. Sobre o clima, sobre esportes, filmes que estão em cartaz nos cinemas, as últimas fofocas que ouviu do salão das manicures ao lado, os tópicos de conversa mudam tão rápido que Victor mal tem tempo de sequer processar o que Minami está dizendo.

Enquanto Yuuri é pacato, profissional e dócil, Minami é um redemoinho impetuoso que deseja a todo custo conhecer o cliente e fazer com que se tornem melhores amigos. Muita falação sem nenhuma sutileza.

O tempo parece passar enquanto Victor ouve Minami tagarelar sobre eventos aleatórios e sobre Yuuri - Minami _adora_ falar entusiasticamente sobre Yuuri. Antes de Victor se dar conta, “Sympathy for the Devil” está preenchendo seus ouvidos através do CD colocado por Minami no reprodutor que Yuuri deixou em cima da mesa. Minami vibra e soca o ar, levantando a mão para Victor tocar e ele sem entender nada apenas faz.

“Certo! Meu trabalho está feito!” Minami comemora e entrega o CD de Victor em uma capinha de acrílico nova com o encarte transferido da que estava quebrada para esta. Minami cobra Victor pelos serviços e ainda consegue persuadi-lo a comprar um kit de limpeza de CDs que ele provavelmente nunca vai usar. Victor dá uma gorjeta à Minami, porque seu trabalho no CD dele ficou _realmente_ bom, mesmo ele desejando que tivesse sido Yuuri.

“...Você disse que ele estava em uma chamada domiciliar?” Victor fala logo depois que Minami o agradece por sua preferência. Minami pisca e então coça sua cabeça.

“Sim, ele não estará de volta por pelo menos mais uma hora.” Minami elabora melhor sua resposta.

“Então vocês fazem serviços a domicílio?” Victor pergunta, as engrenagens dentro de sua cabeça trabalhando. Minami balança a cabeça de forma entusiástica.

“Sim, sim! Bom, digo, _eu_ não faço chamadas domiciliares porque ainda estou aprendendo o ofício, mas Yuuri é nosso especialista! Então é ele quem geralmente faz todas as chamadas a domicílio. Mas um dia eu vou ajudar ele!” Minami afirma. Victor murmura em concordância, massageando seu queixo com um sorrisinho.

“Claro, tenho certeza que você vai mesmo.”

Minami sorri de alegria irradiando mais que o sol.

* * *

  

A quinta vez não é exatamente a quinta vez, porque Victor ainda está considerando o que ele precisa quebrar em seu apartamento quando ele liga para assistência técnica.

Tem que ser algo que dê um motivo grande o bastante para fazer Yuuri vir até ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não pode ser algo muito importante pela possibilidade de ser algo que o Yuuri _não possa_ consertar. Victor não confia muito na sua sorte cagada. Ele limita as suas opções ao liquidificador que Lilia deu a ele de presente e ele nunca tirou da caixa, ou o seu alarme que ele já estava considerando atirar pela janela, Yuuri podendo vir consertá-lo ou não.

 _“Alô, Celestino Suporte Técnico, como posso ajudá-lo?”_ Yuuri atende, sua voz se dissolvendo nos ouvidos de Victor e fazendo ele sentir seu corpo todo formigando.

“Alguém já te disse que sua voz fica muito bonita pelo telefone?” Victor diz. Há um breve momento de silêncio e ele fica em dúvida se ele disse aquilo cedo demais.

 _“Você não pode ocupar a linha da loja só para falar comigo, Victor,”_ Yuuri responde. Sua voz soa divertida ao invés do seu tom tímido e estritamente profissional, como se ele soubesse que qualquer que seja o motivo para Victor estar ligando, com certeza é alguma merda qualquer, mas mesmo assim ele está disposto a entretê-lo. A loja deve estar com pouco movimento.

“Ah, mas eu tenho uma emergência tecnológica! Uma que só _você_ pode resolver!” Victor exclama.

 _“Serviços a domicílio são para clientes que não podem vir até a loja. Tipo os idosos.”_ Há uma piada esperando para ser feita a respeito das falhas no cabelo de Victor ou por causa de seu gosto musical, ele pode _ouvir_ a mudança no tom de voz Yuuri e a inferência de que ele quer fazer uma piada, mas está nervoso demais para realmente levar isso adiante.

 _“De – De qualquer forma, tem mais alguma coisa que você precise?”_ Yuuri continua. _“Eu posso te ajudar pelo telefone com o que for que você precise arrumar. É de graça, diferente de caso eu tivesse que ir até a sua casa, onde eu teria que cobrar pelos meus serviços.”_

Victor convenientemente esqueceu de que ele esteve _pagando_ por todas as vezes que ele levava algo que precisava ser consertado e para falar com Yuuri. Ele sente até um pouco de medo de checar sua conta bancária.

Victor encara o relógio parado em sua mesa de cabeceira, ocupando um espaço desnecessário. “Quão bom você é em ajustar relógios-despertadores?” Victor pergunta.

 _“Acho que eu sou relativamente bom nesse tipo de coisa,”_ Yuuri responde reflexivo, aquele tom brincalhão retornando em sua voz. Victor sorri, sentando em sua cama e deixando uma mão descansar em seu colo.

“Sério?” Ele pergunta.

 _“Sim. Qual a marca e o modelo?”_ Yuuri pergunta, fazendo Victor piscar. Prendendo o telefone entre seu ombro e sua orelha, ele toma o despertador em suas mãos, revirando-o sem saber onde diabos ele sequer deveria _olhar_ para descobrir a marca e o número do modelo.

“...Uh… Ele é redondo? E provavelmente do tamanho de uma caixa de pão?” Victor descreve. “Ele tem umas partes prateadas em dos lados e também os números são vermelhos e brilhantes.”

Yuuri ri do outro lado da linha, arrancado uma risadinha de Victor também. _“Hm, tá, deixa eu ver se eu consigo deduzir qual é o modelo.”_ Yuuri responde. Victor ouve um farfalhar de páginas e Yuuri murmurando para si mesmo ‘não é esse’ e ‘hmm, talvez esse?’

Eles passam cerca de dez minutos apenas tentando descobrir qual é o modelo do despertador e então levam mais cinco minutos para que Yuuri possa instruir Victor em como acertar o alarme do relógio corretamente. Victor concorda com a cabeça e confirma suas afirmativas quando Yuuri pergunta se tudo está indo bem, enquanto o relógio permanece em seu colo sem ser tocado.

Quando Yuuri termina, Victor cumpre o seu dever e enaltece o trabalho de Yuuri, fazendo ele rir.

 _“Sabe, você é o único cliente que me avalia com cem por cento de aprovação,”_ Yuuri diz.

“O quê? Impossível isso, como alguém pode _não_ gostar de você? Você é legal e inteligente e sempre arruma tudo tão rápido,” Victor diz. A respiração de Yuuri parece prender em sua garganta e é quase como se Victor pudesse ouvir as bochechas dele corando.

_“Bem, eu não sou tão… Eu ainda faço besteira às vezes… ou não sou rápido o bastante. Mas eu – eu fico muito feliz de poder te ajudar sempre que te vejo. E – E hm, eu nunca te agradeci por fazer aqueles CDs pra mim. Eu… Isso me deixa, hm, me deixa realmente feliz.”_

“Ah, claro. Sim, claro,” Victor murmura, curvando os dedos de seus pés para dentro. “...Uh, você pode me indicar cois–”

 _“A-Ah, desculpa, tem um cliente aqui. Mais tarde eu falo com você, Victor,”_ Yuuri diz em um sussurro apressado, desligando antes que Victor possa dizer ‘você não pode falar comigo mais tarde, porque nós ainda nem trocamos _nossos números_ ’. Ele deixa o telefone cair em seu travesseiro e desaba sobre sua cama, o despertador balançando em seu colo.

Quando ele apanha novamente o relógio ele estreita os olhos diante dos números e botões, Victor não lembra porcaria nenhuma sobre como acertar o alarme.

* * *

  

“Isso é totalmente bizarro e incomum vindo de você, Victor,” Christophe diz calmamente com os lábios próximos a borda de sua taça de Martini. Victor assopra como se tivesse se ofendido, girando gentilmente o seu Bourbon com Coca em torno de um grande cubo de gelo.

“Do que você está falando?” Ele resmunga, fazendo Christophe estalar os lábios.

“Estou falando que você geralmente encontra seus rolos em bares ou baladas. Mas esse cara que você está descrevendo a mim parece meio nerd e nada a ver com o seu tipo. E na real, você está totalmente tentando _cortejar_ ele,” Christophe explica.

As sobrancelhas de Victor se juntam. “Ele não é _nerd._ Ele é muito inteligente e legal e _fofo._ Tipo, _super fofo._ ” Victor se empolga, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas por causa do licor e pela lembrança da risada de Yuuri.

Os dedos de Christophe tamborilam em sua barba e ele levanta uma sobrancelha curiosa. “O que você sabe sobre ele? Ele sequer se interessa em sair com caras?”

Victor toca uma gota de água ao lado de seu copo com a ponta de um de seus dedos. “Eu sei que ele tem vinte e três anos, sei que ele trabalha naquela loja há uns dois anos, sei que ele gosta de _alguma coisa_ de rock clássico,” Victor diz. E, na verdade, ele só sabe desses dois primeiros fatos porque foram as únicas coisas que ele conseguiu pegar no bombardeio de informações rápidas demais para acompanhar oferecidas por Minami.

“Ele é bonito mesmo? Porque eu ainda não consegui entender o motivo de você estar tão desesperado,  desperdiçando tanto dinheiro para não flertar com um cara qualquer que conserta computadores para viver,” Christophe diz e Victor solta um grunhido, passando os dedos pelos seus cabelos.

“Eu não sei. Tem algo nele que realmente me atrai. Eu só… Eu realmente queria conversar com ele. Convidá-lo para um encontro, conhecê-lo melhor. Ele pode até ser realmente divertido quando não está pensando em consertar coisas e se preocupando em não ser um incômodo lerdo,” Victor explica com um gesto de sua mão.

“...Você está interessado em dormir com ele?” Christophe indaga. Victor coça sua testa.

“Eu só quero conhecer ele melhor. Digo, se ele _quiser_ sair comigo, eu com certeza não vou dispensá-lo,” Victor diz.

Christophe oferece um sorriso afetado. “Bem, você precisa pensar num plano melhor para saber mais sobre ele. Um que não envolva quebrar as suas coisas,” ele diz, tomando um gole de seu drinque.

* * *

  

A única coisa que está correndo o risco de quebrar agora é o ego de Victor.

Ele pára em frente à assistência técnica, Makkachin ao seu lado piscando para ele com seus grandes olhos negros e brilhantes. No bolso de Victor há um recibo amassado do McDonald’s com o número dele escrito no verso. Essa é de longe a forma mais ridícula de trocar telefones ao invés de perguntar a Yuuri educadamente qual é o seu número. Ele nem sabe se Yuuri quer o número dele; gostar dos CDs de Victor não significa que ‘sim, eu quero sair com você’.

As senhoras do salão de manicures estão olhando para ele pela janela de seu comércio, se perguntando se elas deveriam repreender Victor para que ele pare de vagar ao redor da área. Ele contorna seu maxilar com os dedos e respira profundamente, tentando não deixar que seus nervos sufoquem sua coragem fazendo com que ele dê meia volta com o rabo entre as pernas e saia correndo.

Ele é Victor Nikiforov. Ele já convidou pessoas para sair com ele antes. Ele já deu seu número para diversos pretendentes em potencial e sempre teve grandes chances de receber uma ligação deles. Ele pode fazer isso. Ele pode _fazer isso._

Victor empurra a porta e caminha para dentro da loja com seu queixo empinado e um suave e sofisticado sorriso em seus lábios. “Picture This”* está tocando no CD Player sobre o balcão, mas Yuuri não está em nenhum lugar que possa ser visto. Victor apóia suas mãos na superfície do balcão, tamborilando no ritmo da música.

“Yuuri? Você está aí atrás?” Victor chama.

“Só um minuto, Victor!” Yuuri responde de volta. Victor rapidamente ajeita seus cabelos e confere sua aparência no reflexo do vidro do balcão. Ele sabe que o ‘só um minuto’ de Yuuri na verdade significa ‘talvez em dez ou quinze minutos’, então Victor tenta ensaiar em sua cabeça como ele irá chamar Yuuri pra sair quando ele tiver um tempo. Ele planeja dar seu número para ele, então perguntar o que ele pretende fazer no sábado à noite e assim ele irá escolher um belíssimo bistrô onde eles possam jantar juntos.

Ou talvez ele apenas pergunte se Yuuri estará livre no sábado à noite, sem sugerir um encontro nem nada assim, só uma saída entre amigos. Eles poderiam pegar um cinema, embora ir ao cinema seja uma péssima escolha quando você está querendo conhecer alguém melhor e não pode falar com essa pessoa por pelo menos duas horas. Talvez eles poderiam ir à uma balada? Será que Yuuri é o tipo de pessoa que vai em baladas? Será que Yuuri sequer _gosta_ de sair para dançar e beber?

Ele nervosamente encara o relógio de placa-mãe, percebendo que ele ainda não consegue ver as horas naquela coisa. Victor pesca seu número de seu bolso, revirando o papel entre seus dedos. De repente, ele começa a se sentir inseguro se deveria realmente fazer isso. Não é como se Minami estivesse ali para testemunhar ele dando seu telefone para Yuuri, então Victor não deveria _sentir_ essa pressão toda sobre seus ombros. Mas ele sente. E é pesada e está fazendo ele duvidar de si mesmo e de suas palavras.

Yuuri é diferente das outras pessoas que ele sempre esteve acostumado a paquerar. O perfume caro e os sorrisos fáceis não tiveram efeito algum sobre ele, pelo menos não aos olhos de Victor. E se Yuuri pensar que Victor só está querendo transar com ele? Isso é basicamente o que esse pedaço de papel amassado estaria insinuando. Amigos podem trocar números de telefone, isso é absolutamente normal. Então por que ele está tão indeciso? Ele está sendo um idiota, é só a droga de um _número._ Ele já fez isso antes, ele fez isso antes _tantas outras vezes_. Por que dessa vez ele está realmente se sentindo ansioso pela perspectiva de que talvez ele possa ser rejeitado?

Ele larga o papel sobre o balcão e gira em seus calcanhares. “Makkachin, vamos embora,” Victor diz, suas orelhas estão queimando. Ele é definitivamente um merda. Quem deixa seu número desse jeito? Mas Victor não quer ver a reação de Yuuri. Ele só quer escapar do constrangimento antes que isso aconteça, ele quer continuar parecendo bacana e tranquilo e composto antes que seus nervos devorem seu sorriso e enruguem seus olhos.

Victor tenta ao máximo não sair correndo quando ele chega mais perto da porta, que por alguma razão parece mais distante que o normal. Bem quando sua mão envolve a maçaneta, pronto para escancarar a porta e escapar para seu carro estacionado em frente à loja, Victor ouve Yuuri chamar, “Eu – Eu estou aqui!”

Victor se vira para olhar por cima de seu ombro, sentindo sua mão tensa quando ele vê Yuuri surgindo através da porta de Nárnia, seus óculos escorregando pelo seu nariz. “Eu... Me desculpa por ter demorado tanto,” Yuuri se desculpa, evitando olhar para ele. Victor abandona a maçaneta e balança a cabeça.

“Não, não. Está tudo bem. Eu estava... Tudo bem, Yuuri,” Victor diz. Suas pernas o levam de volta até o balcão e ele pára diante de Yuuri que o olha com alívio em seus olhos e um sorriso caloroso.

“Como está o seu despertador?” Yuuri pergunta e Victor ri.

“Está bem.” Na verdade ele deve estar jogado em uma lixeira qualquer pela cidade uma vez que Mila resolveu lhe fazer uma surpresa e o presenteou com um alarme novo com um Bluetooth estéreo, mas Yuuri não precisa saber disso.

“Entendi,” Yuuri move a cabeça, murmurando em concordância. “E você trouxe algum trabalho para mim hoje?” Yuuri pergunta. Victor desvia seu olhar para o pedaço de papel amassado ainda em sobre o balcão e Yuuri segue o olhar dele. Ele respira fundo e pega o papel com suas mãos, amassando ainda mais até virar uma bolinha.

“As pessoas acham que podem deixar os lixos delas onde bem entendem,” Yuuri reclama, dando alguns passos para jogar o papel no lixo junto com a dignidade de Victor. Ele se obriga a sorrir quando Yuuri volta a encará-lo sem a mínima noção da tempestade de sentimentos que estão ameaçando irromper de dentro para fora de Victor naquele momento.

“Ah. Sim. Que idiota, né” Victor diz e Yuuri balança a cabeça concordando com ele.

“Você trouxe um CD novo para mim?” Yuuri pergunta, tentando descobrir o motivo de Victor estar agraciando-o com sua presença no dia de hoje. Victor olha para o seu reflexo no balcão de vidro, sendo encarado por seu próprio sorriso forçado. Dentro do mostruário ele observa um monte de peças que Victor não faz nem ideia de onde pertençam ou como sequer sejam chamadas.

Ele apenas aponta para o primeiro objeto aleatório que ele vê. “Posso levar uma dessas?” Ele pergunta e Yuuri abaixa os olhos para ver qual é o produto para onde ele está apontado.

“A lente olho-de-peixe?” Yuuri pergunta, encarando Victor com curiosidade em seus olhos. “Você gosta de fotografia?”

 _Não._ “Sim.”

Os olhos de Yuuri se iluminam, subitamente brilhando mais do que qualquer outra vez que Victor já tenha visto. É como se ele estivesse assistindo a um caleidoscópio de marrons e dourados se misturando em redemoinhos nos olhos de Yuuri até eles se tornarem uma bela tonalidade que Victor sequer consegue encontrar palavras para descrever de maneira adequada. É caloroso e convidativo, curioso e tímido ao mesmo tempo, inocentemente charmoso e ainda, por incrível que pareça, oferece uma leve conotação de sexualidade. Esse é Yuuri Katsuki e Victor sente o peso abandonar seus ombros.

“Eu gosto muito de fotografia,” Yuuri diz empolgado, alcançando a lente olho-de-peixe e retirando-a do estojo. “Digo, meu melhor amigo é _muito_ melhor que eu. Ele é realmente criativo e ele sempre consegue fazer as suas fotos parecerem artísticas. Eu sempre demoro tempo demais com o Lightroom tentando editar as minhas fotos e mesmo assim eu nunca fico satisfeito com os resultados e reverto a edição toda. Bom, pelo menos eu estou aprendendo? Estou tendo aulas. Eu não sou muito bom ainda, mas eu estou tentando. É um processo? Hm –” ele dá uma risada nervosa, as pontas de suas orelhas ficando cor-de-rosa. “Eu estou falando demais, não estou?” Yuuri pergunta, olhando para Victor por entre seus cílios e Victor imediatamente balança a cabeça.

“Não, não! Na verdade, essa é a primeira vez que você realmente _conversa_ comigo,” Victor pontua com uma pequena risada. Yuuri concorda com a cabeça, rindo para si mesmo e virando cuidadosamente a lente olho-de-peixe em suas mãos.

“Hm... Eu posso recomendar outras lentes a você... se você quiser?” Yuuri questiona, sua voz desaparecendo ao final da sentença. Ele soa inseguro e continua olhando para longe, não encarando Victor, como se ele estivesse com _muita vontade_ de continuar falando entusiasticamente sobre câmeras, mas estivesse tentando e ocultar esse desejo bem, bem lá no fundo.

Victor concorda com a cabeça. “Eu adoraria, Yuuri.”

* * *

 

 

Yuuri explica para ele sobre todas as lentes que eles têm disponíveis no momento no mostruário e sobre as que são particularmente suas favoritas. Ele aponta as que são boas para estabilização de imagem, as que são leves e fáceis de carregar, pois cabem perfeitamente numa bolsa junto com a câmera, ele indica as que têm a melhor velocidade de obturação e recomenda algumas para Victor _não_ desperdiçar o seu dinheiro comprando.

“As pessoas sempre pensam que quanto mais cara for a câmera, melhor será a qualidade da foto. Mas o Phichit faz umas fotos _excelentes_ com o kit básico que ele tem,” Yuuri explica, deixando Victor segurar uma câmera _realmente_ cara que pesa em suas mãos e ele surta levemente com medo de que ele irá derrubá-la.

Ele mostra alguns corpos de câmeras que combinam bem com as lentes que ele escolheu, e Makkachin se torna o modelo pessoal de Yuuri conforme ele bate algumas fotos do poodle para que Victor possa ver como as câmeras funcionam em ação. Então ele fala sobre o desempenho ISO das câmeras e quais câmeras são melhores quando se trata de manipular vídeos em 1080p com 60fps. Balanço de cores, equilíbrio de luz, mais fotos de Makkachin, quais configurações funcionam melhor em qual tipo de iluminação, quais câmeras têm o melhor flash, etc.

Victor tenta absorver tudo aquilo, ele tenta _de verdade._ Mas como Yuuri acha que Victor já é familiarizado com câmeras, ele não se importa em explicar o que _diabos_ _é_ um ISO ou um f-stop ou qualquer uma dessas terminologias de câmeras que saem tão suavemente de seus lábios. Victor também percebe que quando é um assunto que Yuuri se sente confortável em falar sobre, ele pode falar _tanto quanto_ Minami.

Victor acaba comprando uma Olympus PEN E-PL8 de segunda linha que Yuuri _diz_ estar em promoção, mas a carteira de Victor ainda grita de agonia. Pelo menos essa câmera _parece_ ser menos confusa de usar do que as outras câmeras que Yuuri mostrou a ele. Ele provavelmente se daria melhor com uma câmera que é só mirar-e-disparar ou uma que no máximo precisa mirar-e-dar-zoom ou seja lá qual for o nome correto desse tipo de câmera que geralmente ficam escondidas nos fundos das vitrines.

Yuuri sorri contente quando ele destaca o recibo da registradora. “Mal posso esperar para ver as fotos que você vai tirar!” Ele diz empolgado e Victor lhe dá um sorriso seco, todo o propósito com o qual ele tinha vindo até a loja para começo de assunto agora é apenas uma memória distante.

“Ah, sim, vou praticar bastante então,” Victor diz estendendo a mão para pegar o recibo.

De repente, Yuuri volta a ficar tímido, evitando encarar o rosto de Victor. “Hm,” Ele vira o recibo de Victor em suas mãos, amassando-o entre seus dedos.

“Alguma coisa errada?” Victor pergunta confuso. Yuuri puxa seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes, ainda revirando o papel em suas mãos.

Ele coloca o recibo sobre o balcão virado para baixo e pega uma caneta da latinha de alumínio próxima a registradora, então ele escreve algo que Victor não consegue ver o que é do ângulo que ele está olhando.

Yuuri lhe entrega o recibo para sem dizer nada e ainda sem encará-lo nos olhos.

Victor pega o papel, virando-o para poder ver o que está escrito no verso e então pausa.

É um número de telefone.

“Eu – Se você – Eu – hm –” Yuuri geme em frustração e segura seu rosto. “Eu... Se você precisar de ajuda ou qualquer coisa, v-você poderia, hm, me mandar uma mensagem? Pode ser que eu não consiga ajudar muito, mas eu posso perguntar ao meu amigo e talvez _ele_ possa ajudar se você precisar de alguma coisa ou, sei lá, se você quiser conversar sobre... músicas de rock e essas coisas? Você pode – _nós_ podemos – Eu –” Yuuri enterra seu rosto em suas mãos, ficando cada vez mais e mais vermelho cada palavra jogada para fora e sílabas que não formam um pensamento coerente.

Yuuri deu seu telefone para Victor.

Yuuri quer conversar com Victor.

Yuuri acidentalmente jogou o telefone de Victor no lixo, e Victor não teve coragem de dizer a Yuuri que ele _queria_ conversar mais e Yuuri simplesmente...

Victor abaixa a cabeça, um sorriso crepitante toma conta de seus lábios. Ele ri, sacudindo a cabeça e cuidadosamente dobrando o recibo para poder guardá-lo em seu bolso da frente.

“Você é cheio de surpresas, não é, Yuuri?” Victor diz pensativo. Yuuri espia por entre seus dedos.

“H-Huh?” ele gagueja e Victor solta outra risadinha.

“É. Eu vou te ligar mais tarde, tudo bem?”

Yuuri pisca e então ele movimenta sua cabeça positivamente. “O-Ok.” Ele diz, tentando não soar _muito_ empolgado. Eles passam alguns momentos apenas acenando com a cabeça um para o outro como dois idiotas e dizendo ‘ok’, enquanto Makkachin olha para os dois e se pergunta quando ele vai poder voltar para casa e para seus brinquedos de mastigar, Yuuri projeta seu polegar na porta para Nárnia atrás dele.

“Eu vou, hm, voltar ao trabalho,” Yuuri diz, lentamente se afastando e seus olhos finalmente encontram os de Victor, seu rosto exposto e corado.

Victor começa a se afastar também. “Certo. As pessoas precisam de seus computadores e bugigangas consertadas. E como Minami disse, você _é_ o especialista aqui.”

Yuuri tromba com o balcão traseiro enquanto ele tenta contornar o corredor e abrir a porta sem olhar. “Eu – Eu não sou _tão_ incrível assim. É apenas um dos exageros de Minami, algo que acontece frequentemente,” Yuuri ri.

“Bem, _eu_ te acho incrível,” Victor diz e dá a volta em um expositor de um Virtual Boy antes que ele tropece nele Yuuri tateia a maçaneta da porta.

“Obrigado. Eu... Te acho bem bacana também,” Yuuri diz. Victor sente seu estômago despencar e depois disparar até a sua garganta como um foguete. Yuuri desvia o olhar novamente e abre rapidamente a porta de ‘apenas funcionários’. “T-Tenha um ótimo dia!” Ele praticamente grita para ninguém específico e corre para dentro, batendo a porta atrás dele.

Victor e Makkachin saem da assistência, uma câmera nas mãos de Victor e o número de telefone de Yuuri em seu bolso.

Victor prossegue e oferece às mulheres do salão de manicures e Makkachin uma dancinha da vitória ridiculamente brega, cheia de membros desengonçados e transbordando de felicidade. 

* * *

 

 

“Eu juro que eu amo essa câmera” Christophe murmura de maneira terna, deslizando através de várias fotos dele posando na piscina com o seu Champanhe. Ele entrega a câmera para Victor e também seu celular. “Agora tira algumas minhas pra eu poder postar no Instagram,” ele diz levantando sua taça.

Victor bate algumas fotos assim como ele havia pedido, então volta a encarar seu celular com o aplicativo de mensagens abertos na janela de conversa de Yuuri.

Eles tem trocado mensagens há um mês já e até agora parece que tudo está _até que_ funcionando bem entre eles. Yuuri não escreve tanto quanto Victor, ele fala ainda menos por mensagem do que ele fala na vida real. Ele também digita com a gramática correta, sem abreviar nenhuma palavra, com pontuação e capitalização adequada, algo que meio que faz Victor se lembrar de Yakov, mas sem os emoticons aleatórios que saem sem querer nas mensagens dele.

Yuuri conversa com ele sobre fotografia e coisas de tecnologia que Victor não faz a mínima idéia do que sejam e Victor envia recomendações de músicas e fatos de bandas e pequenas listinhas de músicas para Yuuri ouvir quando tiver um tempo livre. Victor se sente ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso e frustrado com o progresso na relação deles. Ele quer dizer que eles são bons amigos, mas ele ainda não sabe quase nada sobre o Yuuri, não tanto quanto ele gostaria.

“Você acha que eu deveria deixar isso pra lá?” Victor pergunta para Christophe encarando a sequência de mensagens cheias de empolgação que ele enviou para Yuuri sobre o sol do verão e sobre poder relaxar na piscina e fotos de Makkachin tentando destroçar os rolinhos de espuma da piscina.

“Deixar o quê pra lá?”

“ _Isso_ aqui,” Victor diz chacoalhando seu telefone na cara de Christophe. “Que tal se ele não estiver interessado em mim desse jeito? Que tal se ele ficar com nojo de mim e mandar colocarem uma ordem restritiva pra eu não chegar perto dele mais?”

“Isso estaria insinuando que você está fazendo algo bizarro tipo ficar perseguindo ele,” Christophe responde retirando seus olhos só para poder dar uma olhada para Victor. “Você por acaso _estaria_ perseguindo ele?”

“Não,” Victor diz na defensiva. Ele suspira, tentando se ajeitar confortavelmente em sua cadeira da piscina, com Makkachin esparramado sobre suas pernas. “Eu só... Eu não sei como dizer a ele que quero conhecê-lo melhor sem que isso pareça _esquisito._ ”

“Victor, você é um homem de vinte-e-sete-anos-de-idade e você está soando como um adolescente confuso falando do seu crush do ensino médio. _Só pergunte à ele,”_ Christophe diz e estica a mão como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa. “Me dá aqui o seu celular.”

Victor segura o celular próximo ao seu peito. “Não. O que você quer com ele?” Ele questiona enquanto por um deslize de Victor, Chris quase consegue roubar o aparelho dele.

“Vou dar em cima do seu crush nerd por você,” Christophe diz como se fosse aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. “Já que nós dois sabemos que os _seus_ métodos de conquista envolvem quebrar o aparelho eletrônico mais próximo apenas para que ele possa consertar.”

Victor segura o aparelho longe do alcance de Chris que pula sobre ele de brincadeira e quase acaba derrubando os dois e Makkachin na piscina. Makkachin sai do caminho deles enquanto eles simulam uma pequena luta pelo aparelho e Christophe joga sujo ao fazer cócegas em Victor no lugarzinho abaixo de suas costelas que quase faz ele se mijar de tanto rir. O aperto de Victor no aparelho vacila e Chris o toma dele, rindo e colocando a senha de Victor.

“E-Espera aí–”

“Não se preocupa, eu não vou falar nada pervertido para não assustar ele,” Christophe fala ronronando, movendo seus dedos através do teclado. Ele devolve o celular para Victor e esfrega seu queixo, piscando. “Viu como foi rápido e o celular ainda está intacto?”

Victor lê a mensagem.

_> oie~ você quer sair no sábado à noite? É por minha conta~ (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)_

 

“Parece que eu estou flertando com ele,” Victor diz.

“E não é isso que você queria?” Christophe pergunta. Victor se joga contra o encosto de sua cadeira em um gesto dramático.

“Eu não sei. Mais ou menos. Eu não quero que ele se sinta esquisito. Eu não queria simplesmente me jogar pra cima dele. Tem que ser devagar, deixar ele tomar o seu tempo,” Victor explica.

Christophe pisca. “O que ele é, um gatinho assustado?”

Victor abre a boca para responder, mas salta quando o seu celular vibra em sua mão e apita com uma notificação. Christophe se inclina perto dele, com os olhos arregalados.

“O que foi que ele disse? Ele aceitou?” Ele pergunta, tão certo de si mesmo quando Victor abre a notificação de mensagem.

_> > Desculpa. Eu tenho que fechar a loja nessa noite, vou estar ocupado._ 

… Tudo bem, então.

Victor se joga na cadeira afundando nela de barriga para baixo e geme contra o plástico.

“Ora, vamos. Não significa que ele _não quer_ te ver. Manda uma mensagem à ele mais tarde,” Christophe diz e joga a embalagem de protetor solar para Victor. “Não vai virar uma lagosta até eu voltar,” Christophe caçoa e vaga até a escada da piscina. 

* * *

 

 

Victor recebe uma ligação na hora que ele está requentando umas sobras de macarrão pela terceira vez consecutiva, divagando sobre quais seriam os possíveis danos causados pela radiação se ele ficar perto do microondas observando sua comida enquanto ela está esquentando.

“Alô?” Victor diz enquanto ele tenta mexer a comida, esperando que _aquilo_ vá fazer ela esquentar melhor.

 _“Hm, é o Yuuri.”_ A voz dele sai baixa, como se ele não tivesse certeza se a ligar para Victor naquele momento estaria sendo uma inconveniência e prestes a desligar caso seja.        

“Ah! Oi! Tudo bem por aí?” Victor se anima, esquecendo seu macarrão mal esquentado girando em seu microondas lixo para se encostar na pia da cozinha.

 _“Hm... Eu... Eu não percebi que eu estava sendo um completo babaca,”_ Yuuri se desculpa, fazendo Victor piscar.

“Uh, eu também não,” ele diz e ri de leve, balançando a cabeça. “Do que você está falando, Yuuri?”

 _“Sobre você ter me chamado para sair sábado à noite. E eu ter respondido que estaria ocupado,”_ Yuuri explica e o estômago de Victor chega a estremecer em horror.

“Você _vai_ trabalhar?” Victor pergunta.

 _“Sim, eu vou.”_ Victor suspira em alívio.

“Eu achei que você só estava usando aquilo como desculpa para não ter que me ver,” Victor diz, passando uma mão por seus cabelos. “Yuuri, você não é um babaca só porque você não pode sair no sábado. Não tem problema. A gente pode sair outra hora, quando você estiver livre... Se você _quiser_ sair?”

_“Eu – Eu quero! Eu só – Eu não sabia se **você** iria me achar um babaca porque eu não te mandei mais nenhuma mensagem sobre isso, eu não queria que você pensasse que eu estava tentando te evitar... o que de fato você **pensou**. Ugh, me desculpa.”_

“Está tudo bem, Yuuri~” Victor derrete. Deus do céu, ele é tão _fofo._

 _“Você gosta de hambúrguer? Eu tenho um turno mais curto na sexta, nós podemos sair para comer um hambúrguer num drive-in na rua debaixo da loja. Meu amigo trabalha lá e ele pode conseguir shakes de graça pra gente,”_ Yuuri explica e Victor murmura. Não era exatamente a idéia que ele tinha pra um primeiro encontro, mas ele curte. É casual, nada apreensivo e exagerado e é o _Yuuri_ quem está sugerindo.

“Sim, eu gosto de hambúrguer,” Victor aprova, não deixando de perceber que Yuuri suspira aliviado contra o telefone. “Eu te pego na loja ou você prefere me encontrar na hamburgueria?”

 _“Eu te encontro lá. Eu vou querer tomar um banho depois do trabalho,”_ Yuuri diz. Victor tem que concordar com isso, porque todos os dias que ele chega em casa após seu trabalho no salão ele está sempre fedendo a cachorro.

“Tudo bem então. Que tal nos encontrarmos lá às seis e meia?”

_“Seis e meia está bom pra mim”_

“Excelente.”

_“Então tá bom.”_

“Okay.”

_“É...”_

_“Éééé,”_ Victor arrasta a palavra e solta uma risadinha. Ele sente seu estômago virando saltos mortais e utilizando suas entranhas como cordas de escada, uma coceguinha vibrando desde sua espinha e acabando em seus dedos trêmulos que estão segurando o celular. “Te vejo mais tarde, Yuuri.”

 _“Te vejo mais tarde, Victor.”_  

* * *

 

 

A hamburgueria está lotada e congestionada com adolescentes e famílias naquela sexta-feira à noite. Victor nunca esteve nesse tipo de lugar, então ele não faz ideia se é sempre assim ou se tem alguma espécie de evento especial acontecendo. De qualquer forma, toda essa gritaria de crianças que estão correndo pra lá e pra cá e esses adolescentes idiotas empilhados nos compartimentos do restaurante e atirando pacotinhos de ketchup uns nos outros vai logo, logo e tornar _realmente_ um incômodo.

Victor aguarda do lado de fora para impedir que a enxaqueca repentina que ele começa a sentir fique ainda pior, balançando para esquerda e para direita. Como de costume, Yuuri chega quinze minutos depois do horário que ele mesmo havia marcado, estacionando seu velho Toyota Celica que está precisando de uma boa lavagem bem do lado do Camaro de Victor.

Yuuri desce do carro e Victor sente seus pés flutuarem levemente quando ele se aproxima. Yuuri sempre vestiu roupas simples quando Victor o via trabalhando, cores apagadas que o faziam desaparecer no fundo e não atrair nenhuma atenção para si. As roupas que ele está usando hoje, no entanto, fazem Victor encará-lo, _obrigando_ seus olhos a sequer pensarem em desviar dele.

É uma camisa de um sólido azul-bebê com uma jaqueta bomber cinza e preta que não cobre toda a sua figura e aquele _jeans_ , aqueles belos jeans apertados que abraçam os quadris e coxas de Yuuri _perfeitamente._ Até o cabelo de Yuuri está diferente; ao invés de deixar sua franja caindo em sua testa naquele seu estilo de menino fofo, ele tem seu cabelo penteado para trás e estilizado com gel e ele está _sexy._ Seus óculos ainda são os mesmos, mas por alguma razão Victor acha que eles completam o figurino, o deixando ainda mais _sexy._

“Desculpa! Eu fiquei preso no tráfego e – você não ficou muito tempo esperando, né?” Yuuri pergunta a expressão atordoada de Victor, piscando com preocupação.

“...Você está incrível,” Victor diz. Existem tantos outros adjetivos que saltam na mente de Victor como uma mesa de pinball: ‘fofo’, ‘gostoso’, ‘sexy’, ‘estonteante’, ‘muito bem composto comparado a mim que estou vestindo uma blusa de moletom e um jeans rasgado no joelho esquerdo’, mas ele se contenta com ‘incrível’.

Yuuri pisca e desvia seu olhar para o chão de concreto. “Hm, obrigado,” ele responde, brincando com seus dedos, ele volta a encarar Victor. “Você também,” Yuuri diz, corando em suas bochechas e Victor ri.

“Agora você só está sendo gentil,” Ele responde, olhando para sua blusa de moletom sobreposta com uma camisa xadrez de botões. É uma das suas melhores blusas de moletom, pelo menos, embora Mila sempre implique com ele dizendo que se ele ficar perfeitamente parado na casa da avó dela, ele irá se misturar ao velho papel de parede vintage rosado.

Victor inclina a cabeça e dá uma olhada pra dentro da hamburgueria. “Você está pronto para comer?”

“Estou faminto,” Yuuri responde com um sorriso e os dois entram no estabelecimento.

Parece que da hora em que Victor saiu dali na primeira vez, o barulho ficou ainda _mais alto_ desde então. Uma criança tinha derramado o seu milkshake todo no chão e um pobre funcionário estava tentando limpar a bagunça enquanto a criança grita alto pra caramba para seus pais que estão tentando ao máximo ignorá-la. Tem alguns adolescentes estúpidos que estavam puxando todos os guardanapos do suporte e Victor os encarou silenciosamente. Ele sabe que o Yuri pode ser um embuste às vezes, mas pelo menos ele age de maneira bem mais civilizada que _esses_ adolescentes.

O amigo de Yuuri, Phichit, é a pessoa encarregada pela caixa-registradora de onde Yuuri e Victor tiram seus pedidos. Para alguém que está literalmente parado diante do que Victor considera ser um círculo especial do inferno, Phichit é uma pessoa bem animada e feliz e cheia de sorrisos quando ele retira seus pedidos e educadamente ajuda um cliente que fica incomodando toda hora para pedir mais ketchup, guardanapos e canudos.

Victor observa Yuuri se movendo ansiosamente e mordiscando seu lábio inferior conforme a frequência dos barulhos aumenta em um nível ensurdecedor. Quando Phichit retorna com seus pedidos embalados em um saco pra viajem e seus milkshakes grátis em um porta-copos, Victor arqueia uma sobrancelha.

“Uh, nós queremos comer aqui,” Victor diz, elevando seu tom de voz para ser ouvido sobre o rugido irritante dos clientes ao redor dele. Phichit mantém o mesmo sorriso nos lábios quando ele balança sua cabeça.

“Não, vocês não querem,” ele declara.

Pelo canto de seus olhos, Victor vê alguém derrubar uma bandeja de fritas do outro lado do estabelecimento.

Ele apanha a comida e as bebidas deles em suas mãos e oferece um ‘boa sorte’.

Do lado de fora da hamburgueria, é tudo mais calmo e tranquilo. A noite está quente, mas o ar não está carregado demais para que comer do lado de fora se torne desagradável. Victor ajeita a comida deles em suas mãos, olhando para Yuuri segurando sua cabeça de forma constrangida.

“Você quer comer naquele banco ali? Ou você quer comer no meu carro? A gente pode ouvir o rádio?” Victor pergunta e Yuuri levanta os olhos para ele.

“Ah, sim. Nós podemos sentar no seu carro,” Yuuri diz com uma voz baixinha.

Victor coloca a comida deles no capô do carro para poder abrir a porta para Yuuri, então entrega as coisas para ele e sobe no banco do motorista, ligando o rádio. Quando eles desembalam seus hambúrgueres e colocam suas fritas todas no saquinho entre eles, os dois caem em um silêncio tranquilo para comer. Depois de algumas mordidas em seu hambúrguer, Yuuri murmura, “Desculpa”.

Victor se vira para olhar para Yuuri, as bochechas do japonês infladas cheias de comida e seus olhos parecendo um cachorrinho que caiu da mudança. Victor engole, abrindo um sorriso.

“Por quê?” 

“Eu que disse para gente vir aqui, mas esse lugar é um pesadelo. O Phichit sempre me diz que é meio ruim nas sextas-feiras, mas eu não achei que seria _tão_ ruim,” Yuuri explica, observando pela janela o caos acontecendo do lado de dentro. Victor murmura, alcançando algumas batatinhas.

“Bom, isso não é ruim, é? Você e eu, sentados em um carro maneiro com bancos confortáveis enquanto o rádio está tocando?” Victor pergunta. Yuuri pausa, dando uma boa olhando ao redor do carro. 

“Olha... sim, eu acho que isso é verdade... eu nunca estive em um Camaro antes,” Yuuri responde com um sorriso, admirando o painel de Victor. “É definitivamente mais legal que a lata velha que eu chamo de carro,” Yuuri ri, pegando algumas batatinhas pra comer.

A conversa facilmente flui entre eles, Yuuri pouco a pouco se abre para Victor e conta algumas coisas sobre si mesmo. Victor descobre que Yuuri é o caçula em sua família e que ele tem uma irmã mais velha. Seus pais possuem uma pousada nos subúrbios da cidade; o katsudon que eles servem é _excelente_ e é o prato favorito de Yuuri no mundo todo. Ele tinha um poodle quando era criança, mas infelizmente ele morreu durante a adolescência de Yuuri. Victor diz a Yuuri que ele pode vir até o seu apartamento quando quiser para brincar com Makkachin, ao que ele responde animadamente que irá.

Victor passa mais tempo ouvindo do que falando, dizendo alguma coisa apenas quando o silêncio se torna muito constrangedor e desconfortável ou para responder alguma pergunta de Yuuri sobre o tipo de pessoa que Victor é. Se eles não estão tentando conhecer um ao outro, eles estão falando sobre o casal sentado na mesa do restaurante na frente deles e fazendo apostas sobre quanto tempo irá levar para que eles juntem a sua comida e saiam. Yuuri vence, ganhando as cerejas do milkshake de Victor por ter adivinhado corretamente vinte minutos.

Ele conversam por horas, brincando e rindo e trocando as estações do rádio enquanto Victor canta pessimamente mal junto com algumas canções de um top 40 e Yuuri acrescenta seus próprios instrumentos de fundo com pequenas batidinhas em suas coxas. É agradável, e deixa Victor feliz que eles possam manter uma conversa casual que não envolva aparelhos eletrônicos e bandas de rock.

Infelizmente, conforme a conversa cessa e o rádio começa a tocar músicas que Victor não conhece e não se importa, ele percebe Yuuri afundando em seu assento, virando o rosto para encarar os tapetes no chão do carro. Ele está pensando em alguma coisa, como se estivesse tentando pesar as opções e fazer a escolha certa entre dizer algo ou permanecer em silêncio.

Victor morde a isca e se encosta em seu banco, relaxando os ombros. “No que você está pensando, Yuuri?” Ele pergunta, fazendo Yuuri saltar e corar em suas bochechas que tingem de vermelho.

“Ah, nada, não.”

“Me fala, o que é? É alguma coisa excitante que vai me animar?” Victor pergunta com um sorriso provocativo. “Você quer fazer uma corrida de racha com o Camaro?” ele sugere e os olhos de Yuuri faíscam, como se dissessem ‘sim, isso _realmente_ parece divertido’.

No entanto, Yuuri sacode a cabeça negativamente, agarrando o tecido de sua camisa e puxando entre suas mãos. 

“Hm, isso aqui é... Eu não quero – Eu – nós –” Yuuri bufa em frustração e encolhe seus ombros. “Isso é um encontro?” Ele pergunta, virando a cabeça para encarar Victor diretamente nos olhos ao invés de esconder o rosto como antes. Ele parece constrangido, desconfortável, inseguro e cheio de ansiedade e nervosismo, mas ele não recua. Victor sente seus pulmões contraírem por causa do olhar intenso.

“Bem... se você quiser que isso seja um encontro, eu não me importaria,” Victor responde. O lábio inferior de Yuuri treme, macios e rosado e parecendo tão beijável. Os olhos de Victor desviam para a boca de Yuuri e então novamente para os olhos dele. Yuuri engole, puxando as extremidades de sua jaqueta.

“Eu – Eu gostaria que fosse,” Ele responde baixo.

“...Então tudo bem para você se nós–”

Yuuri afasta o seu olhar de Victor, respirando fundo por manter contato visual por tanto tempo. “...Sim? Eu – Eu quero dizer–” Ele gagueja, então mordisca uma batatinha que já está murcha, sorve um golinho de seu milkshake, Victor continua esperando o mais jovem elaborar a sua resposta.

“...Eu – Eu gosto de _pessoas._ Se parece certo, então eu – hm – meio que deixo rolar. E-Embora eu não possa dizer que tenho muita experiência nisso ou sei lá, então... se você não se importar que eu seja meio lerdo–”

“Eu não ligo,” Victor diz sorrindo, “Eu não ligo nem um pouco.”

“Oh,” Yuuri respira, voltando a olhar pro rádio. “Isso é... Isso é ótimo.”

“É, sim,” Victor murmura, alcançando a mão de Yuuri e gentilmente entrelaçando seus dedos. “Ótimo.” 

* * *

 

 

Eles vão devagar.

Yuuri ainda está ocupado com o trabalho e Victor ainda fica abarrotado de coisas pra fazer por causa do festival de cães que será em um lugar não muito longe do salão. Se Victor sai mais cedo, ele corre para casa, toma um banho e vai para assistência técnica para falar com o Yuuri e observar ele trabalhando.

“Como o seu chefe sequer conseguiu juntar todas essas coisas?” Victor pergunta um dia desses enquanto Yuuri está desmontando um aparelho Blu-Ray.

“Oi?” Yuuri murmura e seu olhar passeia pelo local. “Ele disse para gente que ele coleciona esses cacarecos eletrônicos há alguns anos. Eu meio que gosto, dá a loja um pouco de personalidade, você não acha?” Yuuri pergunta para ele com um sorriso e Victor concorda com um gesto de sua cabeça.

“Foi o que eu pensei na primeira vez que estive aqui,” Parece que isso foi há eras atrás, mas na verdade são apenas cinco meses desde que Victor viu Yuuri pela primeira vez, e agora eles estão _saindo._ Embora nenhum dos dois tenha dado um nome para a relação deles ainda, ou usaram a palavra com ‘n’. Victor quer que Yuuri se sinta confortável e se Yuuri quer ir aos poucos, então Victor está mais que contente em fazer isso.

Victor lança um olhar para a porta atrás de Yuuri e aponta. “O que diabos tem lá atrás?” Ele pergunta fazendo Yuuri olhar por cima do ombro para a porta e de volta para Victor.

 “O que você acha que é?” Ele pergunta com um sorrisinho evasivo que sugere alguma coisa perversa. Victor lambe seus lábios, percebendo que Yuuri desvia o olhar para o movimento.

 “Eu quero muito dizer... Um laboratório de cientista-maluco ou Nárnia.”

 Yuuri estala os lábios. “Tão perto e ainda assim, tão, tão errado,” Yuuri o repreende de brincadeira, retornando para o seu Blu-Ray desmantelado. “É só uma sala de descanso, e o escritório do meu chefe. Também tem uma salinha extra lá atrás para que eu e Minami possamos trabalhar nos eletrônicos dos clientes,” Yuuri explica e Victor levanta uma sobrancelha.

 “Seu chefe sequer fica aqui?”

 “Sim. Ele geralmente fica lá atrás,” Yuuri responde, fazendo Victor franzir o cenho.

“Bem, e por que ele nunca fica aqui na frente te ajudando?”

 Yuuri morde seu lábio inferior. “Bem... Ele queria que eu interagisse mais com os clientes ao invés de só ficar escondido lá atrás o tempo todo. Eu não sou muito bom em interagir com as outras pessoas. Geralmente, eu prefiro ficar sozinho, e se os clientes se irritam comigo, eu me sinto muito mal. Se meu chefe depois precisa consertar alguma besteira que eu fiz, eu me sinto ainda pior,” Seu tom de voz é suave.

 “...Porém eu te vejo aqui na frente agora o tempo todo. Isso significa que você está lidando melhor com os clientes idiotas que aparecem de vez em quando?” Victor pergunta e Yuuri ri.

 “Não, não exatamente. Eu... Eu comecei a trabalhar aqui no caixa mais porque… bom, eu não poderia falar com você de lá detrás, não é?”

 Victor pisca. Yuuri lhe dá um pequeno sorriso e uma vez mais seus olhos retornam ao Blu-Ray. No reprodutor de CD “Changes”* está tocando e a canção se aconchega nos ouvidos de Victor, cantarolando como um zumbido monótono.

 “...Eu posso te dar um beijo?” Victor pergunta, Yuuri levanta o rosto e o encara com os olhos arregalados. “Sem amassos, nem nada. Eu só... Realmente queria te dar um beijo agora,” Victor diz, sua voz já em êxtase quando seus olhos vagam para os lábios de Yuuri.

 Os olhos de Yuuri se movem para o rosto de Victor, não pronunciando uma palavra sequer conforme ele respira fundo lentamente algumas vezes. Ele está pensando outra vez, tentando encontrar nos olhos de Victor algum tipo de resolução, o silêncio entre eles não é desconfortável ou constrangedor, mas ainda assim é bastante pesado e denso.

 “...Tudo bem,” Yuuri finalmente responde com um sussurro, seus ombros relaxando assim que ele cria coragem.

 Victor passa a língua entre os lábios. “Tudo bem,” ele repete e se apóia sobre seus cotovelos sobre o balcão.

 Os dois se curvam ao mesmo tempo, então pausam e embaraçosamente tentam acertar uma posição, os dois inclinando suas cabeças em direções opostas, ‘você vai por esse lado, eu vou por esse’. É como o primeiro beijo de Victor quando ele era ainda um adolescente, ele sente todas as borboletas de nervosismo em suas entranhas ao fechar os olhos e sentir o hálito mentolado e quente de Yuuri contra os seus lábios.

Ele beija Yuuri de forma lenta e delicada, quase não colocando nenhuma pressão no ato. Os lábios de Yuuri são quentes e estão só um pouquinho rachados, ele sente Yuuri entrelaçar os dedos de sua mão direita com os dele de maneira desajeitada. Nada audacioso, nem erótico. Não é nada mais que um beijinho de nada, mas Victor ainda sente borboletas levantando vôo em seu estômago e a queimação em suas bochechas como se Yuuri estivesse ofegando calorosa e pesadamente contra sua língua.

Yuuri se afasta apenas um centímetro, os olhos ainda fechados.

"Isso foi gostoso,” Ele sussurra contra os lábios de Victor e o beija mais uma vez para um bom contraste. A outra mão de Yuuri acaricia gentilmente a curva do maxilar de Victor, dedos suaves pairando logo na curva do pescoço dele sentindo seu pulso enquanto ele suga seu lábio inferior.

Victor retribui o beijo tão suavemente quanto da primeira vez e então sorri contra os lábios de Yuuri, apertando firme e carinhosamente a mão dele. 

* * *

 

 

Eles vão devagar, mas o tempo passa voando. 

Yuuri e Victor fazem do shopping o seu ponto de encontros principal no verão. Eles dividem pretzels, Victor arrasta Yuuri pelas lojas da Guess e da Saks Fifth Avenue para experimentar um monte de roupas que Yuuri _implora_ para ele não comprar, e Yuuri arrasta Victor até a loja de robótica entusiasmado para testar alguns drones voadores em miniatura e ver todas aquelas parafernalhas tecnológicas.

Se eles não estão no shopping, eles estão no apartamento de Victor ouvindo os CDs dele. Tem um espaço em sua prateleira agora especialmente reservado para as recomendações de Yuuri que só tende a aumentar toda vez que ele vem visitá-lo. É uma mistura de glam rock e uns R&B mais recentes, mas também um bocado de pop sintético e músicas dos anos oitenta do Japão. 

“Você estava escondendo isso de mim, Yuuri,” Victor reclama enquanto Yuuri se aconchega ao lado dele, alcançando a bola que Makkachin acabou de lhe trazer. Os sintetizadores e as baterias vibrantes ecoam pelas paredes do apartamento de Victor, enquanto ele bate levemente o pé contra o braço do sofá em que eles estão relaxando.

 Yuuri levanta a bola e a lança de um jeito preguiçoso sobre seu ombro. Como Makkachin dispara em uma corrida na sua tentativa maníaca de pegar a bola antes que ela atinja o chão nunca falha em fazer Yuuri rir.

“Eu não sabia se você ia gostar dessas músicas. Talvez você ainda não estivesse pronto para a Keiko Kimura*,” Yuuri diz deixando um leve beijo no queixo de Victor. Ele ajeita a franja de Yuuri para trás, deslizando seus dedos entre os cabelos macios de Yuuri. Murmurando junto com a voz da mulher cantando no rádio, Victor fecha os olhos e continua fazendo cafuné nos cabelos de Yuuri.

 Eles se desvencilham um do outro só quando não dá mais para ignorar o rugido alto de seus estômagos. Desde que Yuuri e Victor admitiram ser ambos péssimos cozinheiros – e Yuuri brincou que eles poderiam assistir algumas aulas de culinária para casais, fazendo Victor sentir uma coceirinha em sua espinha à menção da palavra _‘casal’_ – eles passaram a sempre pedir comida pra entregar e sentar em frente ao à televisão com suas caixas de comida chinesa.

Makkachin se aconchega aos pés deles com esperanças de conseguir pegar algumas migalhas, enquanto Yuuri e Victor criticam os participantes de uma competição de canto, já que não há mais nada na televisão para assistir. 

Eventualmente eles voltam a se aconchegar no sofá com suas pernas entrelaçadas e com Yuuri traçando carícias gentis sobre o estômago de Victor. É tarde e Victor começa a ter dificuldades em manter seus olhos abertos e focados no comercial de um processador de alimentos ou talvez seja um liquidificador. Ele não lembra nem como eles chegaram nesse canal, e nesse momento ele está com muita preguiça de sair debaixo de Yuuri para achar o controle remoto e procurar alguma coisa interessante na televisão.

Yuuri tem uma mão leve e está esfregando leves círculos em seu estômago, é confortável e faz com que Victor derreta ainda mais, afundando nas almofadas do sofá. Ele não quer que Yuuri pare, esfregando a ponta do seu nariz entre os cabelos dele, onde sua cabeça está encaixada logo abaixo de seu queixo. Ele gosta de ser tocado por Yuuri, seja em um abraço de despedida ou com um beijinho rápido nos lábios pouco antes de Celestino chegar e tocar Victor por estar ali vadiando em sua loja.

“Hmm, que horas são?” Yuuri resmunga, inclinando a cabeça de modo que seus lábios se movem contra a garganta de Victor. Ele faz um esforço para manter os olhos abertos, estreitando-os para enxergar o relógio.

“Acho que quase uma,” Ele resmunga de volta e Yuuri suspira. 

“Eu tenho dois atendimentos a domicílio amanhã cedo,” Ele murmura e começa a se afastar dos braços de Victor. Os braços de Victor recaem ao redor dos quadris de Yuuri quando ele senta, espreguiçando-se esticando seus braços acima de sua cabeça, enquanto as mãos de Victor começam a se mover para cima e para baixo, acariciando gentilmente as coxas de Yuuri.

“Você pode passar a noite aqui se você quiser,” Victor oferece com uma voz grogue. Ele sente o peso de Yuuri se mover em suas pernas, lábios dóceis são pressionados contra os dele. Yuuri lambe os lábios de Victor, adentrando-os, seus dedos adentrando os cabelos dele para mantê-lo no lugar. O beijo é delicado e doce no início, mas começa a tomar mais intensidade e ficar cada vez mais molhado. Os braços de Victor envolvem a cintura de Yuuri fazendo ele escorregar para baixo e no topo dele, o corpo de Yuuri pressionado de maneira confortável contra a parte da frente de Victor.

Ele até podia dizer que estava sonolento antes, mas agora ele está totalmente acordado e alerta do calor que se forma entre suas pernas quando Yuuri move seus quadris para frente e para trás aprofundando o beijo.

As mãos de Victor escorregam pela curva das costas de Yuuri e mais abaixo nas curvas de seu bumbum, dando um bom apertão e sentindo Yuuri exalar um gemido ofegante contra a sua língua em resposta. Está mais quente na sala agora do que há trinta minutos. Victor pode sentir o rubor em suas bochechas e abaixo de seu pescoço, enquanto sente que seus lábios estão ficando doloridos e sua respiração irregular.

Os amassos começam a diminuir a intensidade, com Yuuri deixando beijinhos suaves nos cantos da boca de Victor, a mão nos cabelos de Victor agora se acalmando em leves carícias cheias de afeto ao invés do aperto tão intenso que Victor achou que Yuuri iria arrancar os cabelos que ainda restam em sua cabeça. Quando Yuuri se afasta, suas pupilas estão dilatadas e seus lábios estão um pouco inchados e vermelhos. Inchados e vermelhos por causa de _Victor._ Um gemido escapa dos lábios de Victor só de _ver_ a expressão pós-amassos de Yuuri.

“Eu preciso ir,” Yuuri sussurra. Victor aperta a bunda dele de forma necessitada e faz um movimento com seus quadris, arqueando suas pernas, os lábios inchados e recém beijados de Yuuri se curvam naquele sorrisinho falsamente recatado que ele deu a Victor na primeira vez em que eles se encontraram. Sob o brilho da televisão ligada, Yuuri parece pronto para devorar Victor por inteiro.

“Tem certeza que você não pode ficar?” Victor pergunta, esperando que ele não soe _tão_ desesperado. Yuuri ajeita seus óculos que haviam entortado em seu rosto, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

“Eu não vou querer levantar da cama para ajudar alguma pobre senhora consertando seu aparelho de rádio estéreo se eu ficar aqui,” Yuuri diz, retirando as mãos de Victor dele para que ele possa levantar e ficar de pé e pegar seus sapatos. Victor rola para o lado e se senta, com uma óbvia ereção marcando sua calça de moletom. Yuuri calça seus sapatos e é acompanhado por Victor até seu carro que está estacionado à beira da calçada. 

O beijinho de despedida deles rapidamente se torna outra sessão de amassos onde Yuuri se esfrega levemente contra a coxa de Victor que de alguma forma conseguiu fazê-la parar entre as pernas dele, enquanto Victor se apóia contra a porta do passageiro do carro. 

“Certo,” Yuuri diz após o terceiro ou quarto beijo, “Eu _realmente_ tenho que ir.” As palavras são as de um trabalhador responsável, mas com os olhos de Yuuri queimando levemente em desejo entre seus cílios e seus lábios curvados em um sorriso para Victor, quase soa como uma provocação. 

“Certo,” Victor ofega e deixa um beijo no interior do pulso de Yuuri. “Boa noite.”

Victor observa Yuuri subir em seu carro e espera até seu carro sumir de vista, antes de caminhar com certa dificuldade para dentro de seu prédio e subir os lances de escada até seu apartamento. Uma vez lá dentro, ele procura um travesseiro velho em seu armário e se livra de suas calças e de sua cueca.

Victor se esfrega lentamente contra o travesseiro velho em sua cama no escuro, imaginando que seus quadris estão se movendo e colidindo contra Yuuri, fodendo-o bem devagar até ele gozar com o nome de Yuuri em seus lábios em meio a um ofego contra os lençóis. 

* * *

 

 

“Você não aprendeu a sua lição na primeira vez, pelo jeito,” Yuuri repreende em um tom divertido, enquanto ele digita no teclado do laptop de Victor e de repente a tela é preenchida por infinitos pop-ups de pornografia e anúncios de pílulas que promete alongar o pênis.

“Eu juro que eu não sei o que aconteceu,” Victor diz. E de verdade, ele não sabe mesmo. Ele achou que estava clicando num link seguro de um vídeo engraçado de gatinhos. Os animais da internet continuam traindo Victor.

Yuuri suspira, movendo a cabeça negativamente e sorrindo.

“Bom, eu fiz um backup dos seus arquivos e informações em uma unidade externa na última vez que eu estive na sua casa, então não precisamos nos preocupar em perder nada. Deve demorar uns vinte minutos. Esses vírus não são tão maliciosos quanto os da primeira vez. E eu vou instalar um firewall mais resistente e um antivírus melhor para você,” Yuuri murmura mais para si mesmo. Victor apóia os cotovelos no balcão de vidro e apóia o queixo em suas mãos.

“Você está tão lindo agora,” Victor diz de repente, Yuuri sorri sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

“Você sempre diz isso.”

“Porque é verdade. Você fica lindo despornificando o meu laptop, você fica lindo quando está consertando monitores, você é simplesmente _lindo,_ Yuuri Katsuki. Eu tenho tanta sorte de você ser o meu namorado,” Victor diz com um sorriso afetadamente apaixonado. Yuuri o encara, o rubor se estendendo até a ponta do nariz dele, Victor ainda leva um instante para se dar conta do que ele acabou de dizer.

Oh.

Namorados.

 Ele usou a palavra com ‘n’.

Yuuri desvia seu olhar e volta a encarar o laptop de Victor. “Hm... Eu... Eu também tenho muita sorte de... de ter um namorado como você,” Yuuri admite, sua voz trêmula, mas não escondendo nem um pouco a sua felicidade. Victor sente seus ombros relaxarem e se inclina, pressionando seus lábios contra os de Yuuri para um beijo. Yuuri ri de leve contra os lábios dele, gentilmente o empurrando para longe.

 “O Celestino vai ficar uma fera se ele te pegar aqui me distraindo,” Yuuri diz, acariciando a bochecha de Victor com o polegar.

“Minami pode ser Funcionári@ do Mês dessa vez, não pode?” Victor sugere e toma a mão de Yuuri na sua, beijando as juntas de seus dedos.

“Hmm, eu não sei, viu, ser Funcionário do Mês tem suas vantagens, talvez eu não queira abrir mão disso tão fácil assim,” Yuuri responde. Victor traça desde a palma de sua mão até o pulso dele com beijos.

 “Sério?” Victor diz, antes de sugar a pele de Yuuri bem em seu ponto de pulsação. “Tipo o quê?”

Yuuri solta um suspiro ofegante quando Victor começa a subir com seus beijos por seu braço, rolando a manga de sua camisa para cima conforme ele faz isso. “Bem... Tem alguns descontos especiais, cupons para pegar vitaminas grátis, direito de me gabar pelo resto do mês... mas como somos apenas eu, Minami e Celestino aqui, isso acaba não sendo tão divertido quanto deveria ser.” Yuuri solta um gritinho quando Victor assopra com a língua entre seus lábios diretamente em sua clavícula fazendo um barulhinho zombeteiro e ele dá um tapinha no ombro de Victor, lhe dando um pequeno empurrão para ele se afastar.

Victor sorri e se rende, levantando as duas mãos. “Tudo bem, tudo bem, Sr. Funcionário do meu Coração. Eu vou te deixar ser um trabalhador responsável,” Victor diz com um bico em seus lábios e encara o relógio de placa. É mais um reflexo natural do que qualquer outra coisa, ele _ainda_ não consegue ver as horas naquela coisa e também não acha que ele em algum momento irá dar-se ao trabalho de aprender. “Vinte minutos?” Ele pergunta.

“Talvez seja melhor pensar em trinta,” Yuuri responde e Victor arqueia uma sobrancelha.

“Por que os dez minutos extras?”

Yuuri mantém seus olhos focados na tela quanto ele responde. “Para que eu possa dar uns amassos com o meu namorado”.

Victor reivindica seus dez minutos ali mesmo naquele exato momento. 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri convida Victor e Makkachin para visitá-lo na primeira semana de setembro, o que deixa Victor empolgado porque ele nunca viu a casa de Yuuri antes e ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que ele nunca pensou como seria desde que eles começaram a sair. 

É um apartamento aconchegante com apenas um quarto, não tão espaçoso quanto o de Victor, mas adequado para Yuuri. As paredes são forradas de fotos de família, enquanto o espaço acima da televisão de Yuuri é coberto de polaróides da cidade e da natureza e de Phichit e Yuuri curtindo juntos. Também há algumas delas pregadas na porta da geladeira de Yuuri. Na sala de estar, ele tem toda a sua coleção de filmes, uma prateleira inteira dedicada a acomodar todos os seus CDs e câmeras. Os CDs que Victor gravou pra ele estão amontoados bem organizadinhos em uma fileira perto de uma Canon.

“Essa é a minha câmera favorita,” Yuuri diz quando ele está mostrando seu apartamento para Makkachin e Victor. Ele alcança a câmera vintage, uma Polaróide OneStep 600, apontando-a na direção de Makkachin. “Sorria~” Yuuri diz em uma voz afetuosa para o poode e Makkachin se apóia em suas patas traseiras pronto para ter seu retrato tirado. Yuuri dispara o obturador da câmera e apanha com delicadeza entre seus dedos a foto recém impressa.

“Agora é só esperar revelar e eu vou ter mais uma foto para adicionar à minha parede de polaróides,” Yuuri diz com um sorriso que Victor retribui. Ele olha para a parede cheia de fotos e murmura com seus lábios fechados.

“Não tem nenhuma foto sua,” Ele aponta.

“Ah, sim. Phichit sempre prefere usar o celular dele ou sua própria câmera para tirar fotos. E também, sei lá. Eu não pensei em tirar alguma foto minha,” Yuuri explica e Victor desvia seu olhar para a câmera.

“Podemos tirar uma foto juntos?” Victor pergunta, Yuuri concorda, virando a câmera em suas mãos.

“Ahn, tudo bem.” Ele sorri e acena com a cabeça. “Claro, vai ser legal.”

Acaba sendo um pouquinho complicado enquadrar os três juntos na foto, Yuuri tenta instruir Victor em como segurar a câmera direito e onde fica o botão de disparo. Depois de alguns minutos de preparação, eles conseguem tirar uma selfie com Victor beijando a bochecha de Yuuri enquanto Makkachin esfrega seu focinho logo abaixo do queixo de Yuuri, então eles tiram outra foto de Yuuri abraçando o Makkachin, e _mais uma_ com Yuuri beijando os lábios de Victor.

Todas elas saem perfeitas.  

* * *

 

 

Numa terça-feira à noite Makkachin está dormindo no quarto de Victor, as caixas de comida ainda estão espalhadas pela mesinha de café, e Yuuri está em cima de Victor trocando beijos intensos e molhados, ao que ele respira contra os lábios de Victor e pergunta, “Eu posso te chupar?”

Geralmente, é Victor quem inicia seus atos sexuais, e sempre só depois de perguntar se Yuuri concorda que ele se esfregue contra seu corpo ou bata uma para ambos simultaneamente até os dois gozarem. Eles não fizeram sexo com penetração ainda, mas o sexo que eles tem feito com suas mãos e seus lábios e as coxas macias de Yuuri é o bastante para Victor sentir que não há necessidade de apressar as coisas.

Ainda assim, ouvir Yuuri – o seu tímido Yuuri que ainda morre de vergonha, ainda cora violentamente toda vez que Victor o beija em público e o bajula dizendo ‘o quanto seu _namorado_ é fofo e inteligente’ – choramingando de forma sensual contra os lábios de Victor que ele quer lhe pagar um boquete faz com que Victor fique tenso no lugar onde ele está em surpresa.

Yuuri pausa, olhando para Victor com preocupação. “Eu – Eu quero dizer–” e lá vai a insegurança flutuando em seus olhos “Se você estiver... Se você estiver afim? Eu – Eu não – a gente não precisa –”

“Não,” Victor solta a sua respiração, balançando a cabeça e pressionando seus dedos na cintura de Yuuri. “Tudo bem. Sim. Isso é ótimo,” Victor tropeça em sua permissão, porque é bem difícil negar um boquete quando seu namorado é lindo e quente e ele está tentando se esfregar discretamente em seu quadril como se Victor não fosse perceber.

Yuuri assente com a sua cabeça, retirando seus óculos enquanto Victor fica mais confortável no sofá e puxa suas calças de moletom e sua cueca para baixo, atirando as peças ao lado da televisão que está transmitindo o jornal da noite. Yuuri se ajeita entre as coxas de Victor, sua respiração quente contra o pênis meio duro de Victor. Seus olhos castanhos flutuam pelo rosto de Victor, sensuais e com as pupilas dilatadas. 

“Não tire seus olhos de mim,” ele diz, a voz soa distante aos ouvidos de Victor, ele engole com dificuldade.

“Jamais pensaria nisso, amor.”

Yuuri sorri, então ele começa a beijar as coxas firmes de Victor enquanto ele relaxa, fazendo-o abrir mais as suas pernas. Victor lança um de seus braços no encosto do sofá enquanto sua outra mão agarra a frente de sua camisa. Yuuri deixa beijos de borboleta até o osso da pélvis de Victor, enquanto seu polegar traça pequenos círculos na pele de seus quadris.

Yuuri sempre leva seu tempo nas preliminares, beijando cada pedacinho exposto da pele de Victor como se ele estivesse se entregando a cada músculo e a firmeza contra os seus lábios macios. Seu nariz roça até embaixo, enquanto ele envolve suas mãos com firmeza em torno da extensão de Victor e move para cima e para baixo até que ele ficar rígido e com a ponta pingando. Victor puxa seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes, reprimindo um gemido.

“Tá gostoso?” Yuuri pergunta, segurando o pênis de Victor pela base e aliviando a pressão.

“S-Sim,” Victor gagueja.

Yuuri inala o perfume de Victor e estira sua língua contra a cabeça, arrastando até a base de seu pênis e voltando para cima. Sua mão no quadril de Victor estremece quando ele envolve seus testículos e lambe entre a fenda.

Victor solta um ‘porra’ trêmulo quando Yuuri finalmente o envolve em seus lábios, descendo com a sua cabeça e retornando de forma de forma agonizantemente lenta. Os cílios de Yuuri flutuam e suas sobrancelhas enrugam quando ele tenta acomodá-lo mais fundo em sua garganta, parando quando a ponta atinge o fundo de sua garganta e ele engasta. Ele recua, tentando recuperar o seu fôlego, suas bochechas queimam, seus lábios estão brilhantes e molhados.

“Desculpa,” Ele ofega. Victor está extasiado demais para sequer entender ou resmungar um ‘tudo bem, não tem problema’ antes de Yuuri voltar a mergulhar sobre ele e voltar a chupar e lamber e apertar o seu pau em sua mão extremamente macia e quentinha. 

Victor sabe que Yuuri mandou ele não parar de olhar, mas de alguma maneira sua cabeça reclina para trás e seu olhos encaram o teto acima dele, seus lábios partem conforme ele ofega e geme e sussurra _‘tão bom, tão gostoso’_. Quando ele tenta voltar a inclinar a cabeça para olhar para Yuuri chupando o seu pau, Yuuri faz uma _coisa_ com a sua língua que faz Victor virar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás e _urrar._

Suas unhas cravam em uma almofada, sua outra mão que estava agarrada à parte da frente de sua camisa faz seu caminho até os cabelos de Yuuri. Ele quer puxá-los, ele quer arrastar seus dedos através deles em carícias passionais, segurar a cabeça de Yuuri e empurrar seus quadris para cima e dentro do paraíso quente e molhado que é a boca de Yuuri.

Victor ofega, puxando cuidadosamente a franja de Yuuri para trás para retirar os cabelos de seu rosto e mantendo sua mão firme ali mesmo. “Você está tão bonito, Yuuri. Você é tão _lindo, amor,_ ” Victor fala um monte de coisas sem sentido, estreitando seus olhos quando Yuuri começa a gemer ao redor dele, serpenteando sua língua em torno da cabeça de seu membro.

As palavras de devoção de Victor se tornam mais obscenas e escapam de seus lábios com suspiros e ofegos pesados, choramingando de forma lastimável algo que soa como o nome de Yuuri. Ele é bom demais isso. Victor não sabe se Yuuri esteve praticando com os cubos de gelo do freezer ou se ele pesquisou isso na internet, mas Yuuri é _bom pra caralho em pagar boquetes_ e Victor acredita que ele _vai morrer._ Mas pensando bem, essa seria a melhor forma de morrer.

Victor sibila entre seus dentes, forçando-se a manter seus olhos em Yuuri e tentando fazer isso durar, mas ele sente a pressão se formando em espirais em seu estômago apenas esperando para desenrolar e os dedos de seus pés começam a se curvar. Yuuri deve ter notado que ele está perto de gozar, porque ele começa a chupar com mais intento, aplicando mais velocidade nos movimentos de sua cabeça.

Ele implora para Yuuri ir mais devagar e esperar, então ir mais depressa e _‘simsimsim’_ , e aí Victor realmente não faz mais idéia do que diabos ele sequer está dizendo. Victor sente seus lábios e sua língua se movendo, mas os sons que ele deixa escapar não fazem mais nenhum sentindo aos seus ouvidos.

São sons sem fôlego e a tensão faz sua voz se elevar de forma aguda. Mas esses sons estimulam Yuuri a trazer Victor cada vez mais perto do seu limite com essas bochechas coradas e infladas dele. E com esses olhos castanhos sensuais que Victor sente que poderia _se afogar_ neles _._ Esses belos lábios que agora estão vermelhos e inchados em torno de seu pênis persuadindo-o de forma sedutora a se desmanchar em prazer a cada lambida, a cada chupada, a cada beijo.

Victor só consegue ouvir sua voz estrangulada pronunciar o nome de Yuuri antes de tudo se tornar branco atrás de suas pálpebras fechadas e seu corpo estremecer pelas ondas de prazer e o alívio que o inundam. Ele sente seu orgasmo se formar e fazer o seu caminho através de seus quadris vacilantes e se curvar até as pontas de seus dedos. Victor respira fundo, puxando o ar algumas vezes, tentando se lembrar onde ele está e o que está acontecendo porque _porra._

Quando ele olha para baixo, para Yuuri, há um longo fio de saliva conectando os lábios dele à ponta de seu pau agora amolecendo. Ele pisca e lhe dá um chupão que faz um alto som e que poderia fazer Victor ficar duro novamente, deslizando sua língua até a ponta.

“Foi bom?” Não há timidez alguma em sua voz. O tom está mais para quem diz ‘nossa, eu te dei uma puta de uma chupada, né?’, completado com um sorrisinho audacioso.

Victor acaba abrindo um sorriso e por algum motivo estúpido – Victor sabe que seu cérebro precisa de um pouco de tempo até ele conseguir acompanhá-lo em seu estado de pós-orgasmo – ele faz uma arma com seus dedos, mirando em Yuuri.

 “Demais,” Ele responde sem devaneios.

 Yuuri solta uma risadinha que mais parece um ronco, balança a cabeça e se inclina para apanhar um guardanapo da mesinha de café para limpar a boca.

Victor relaxa entre as almofadas, um zunido preguiçoso se instalando em seus ossos. “Posso retribuir o favor?” Ele pergunta e Yuuri olha para ele, então puxa seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes.

“Pode,” Ele murmura, e começa a desabotoar suas calças. Ele as sacode para fora de seu corpo com uma reboladinha bonitinha de seus quadris e as chutando para o lado junto com sua cueca quando estão em seus tornozelos. Eles invertem as posições e agora Yuuri é quem se apóia no braço do sofá com seu braço estendido no encosto, e Victor é quem está se fazendo confortável entre as pernas dele.

“Esse é provavelmente meu lugar favorito para estar,” Victor diz entre a gordurinha da coxa direita de Yuuri. As mãos dele vão parar em seu rosto devido a seu constrangimento diante das palavras de Victor, mas logo elas novamente recaem em favor de embrenhar seus dedos entre os cabelos de Victor quando ele começa a beijar e morder a pele macia de Yuuri. Ele suga o osso de seu quadril com força suficiente para deixar uma marca, movendo-se para baixo para beijar a ponta do pênis de Yuuri que já está gotejando e saborear o gosto dele em sua língua.

Yuuri tenta o quanto pode silenciar ao máximo os seus gritos, mas ele sempre foi mais escandaloso que Victor ao vocalizar o quão gostoso é sentir a boca de Victor o engolindo daquela forma. Victor relaxa sua garganta e alisa as coxas de Yuuri, acariciando em movimentos rítmicos, seus dedos deslizam pelas estrias e pela curva de seus quadris onde ele tem algumas gordurinhas localizadas.

Victor simplesmente ama como a pele de Yuuri é suave ao toque. Ele sussurra dizendo o quanto ele é lindo, o quanto ele é sensual e o quanto ele ama o corpo de Yuuri e suas coxas e seu pênis. É engraçado; quando é Yuuri quem está chupando ele, Victor é uma bagunça turbulenta que mal consegue falar merda alguma. Mas quando é ele quem está chupando, ele consegue se tornar o maior poeta tagarelando sobre todas as milhares de diferentes formas de amor que ele sente por Yuuri Katsuki. Bizarro.

Yuuri choraminga enquanto Victor geme e desliza sua língua pela extensão. Suas mãos firmemente presas nos cabelos de Victor, como se Yuuri fosse flutuar para fora da atmosfera se ele não se segurar em alguma coisa para se manter firme onde ele está. Quando Victor lambe desde os seus testículos o períneo na bunda de Yuuri, ele sente unhas arranhando seu couro cabeludo e ele arqueando suas costas.

“Você está indo bem, Yuuri. Tão gostoso, Yuuri. Tão lindo,” Victor arrasta seus lábios contra ele e respira com tanta calma. Yuuri soluça e choraminga, e Victor sente o calcanhar de Yuuri afundar em seu ombro. Victor o toma de volta em seus lábios e ouve enquanto a voz de Yuuri se torna mais errática e ele cantarola ‘Victor’ repetidamente como um mantra sexual enlouquecido.

Victor sabe que Yuuri está prestes a gozar porque ele começou a se contorcer, por falta de palavra melhor. Ele começa a torcer seus quadris e empurrá-los para cima, suas pernas começam a se abrir e ao mesmo tempo se fechar, como se seu corpo não soubesse o que fazer. Victor tenta segurar os quadris de Yuuri com as suas mãos, sua cabeça balançando com os movimentos erráticos de Yuuri e ele começa a ofegar e arfar e choramingar e _issoissoporfavorohdeusmais **mais**_.

Yuuri goza com um grito agudo que morre no fundo de sua garganta, e Victor engole tudo antes que aquilo possa permanecer em sua língua por mais de um segundo. Ele esfrega as pernas de Yuuri e puxa seu namorado pra baixo, fazendo ele retornar de seu êxtase com toques gentis, abandonando seu pênis com um chupão que faz um barulho úmido e obsceno.

“Vkusno~” Victor ronrona com uma risada maliciosa, e Yuuri está deliciosamente exausto para sequer se sentir envergonhado.

“Mmm,” Yuuri murmura e abre os braços. Victor solta uma risadinha e engatinha até ele, deixando seu namorado puxá-lo entre seus braços e carinhosamente aconchegá-lo, pernas suadas se enroscando juntas.

“Dorme aqui hoje?” Victor pergunta entre os cabelos de Yuuri, embora ele já tenha passado três noites ali. Yuuri esfrega delicadamente o seu nariz e enterra seu rosto na clavícula de Victor.

“Sim, me parece ótimo.”  

* * *

 

 

É domingo.

Victor está sentado em seu sofá entre as caixas com as coisas do antigo apartamento de Yuuri que eles ainda precisam desempacotar, enquanto as notícias da manhã anunciam uma possibilidade de nevar mais tarde. Makkachin está empurrando uma das caixas com seu focinho porque ela faz um barulho engraçado quando arrasta pelo chão de madeira, e Yuuri ainda está profundamente adormecido na cama.

Ele não chega a ir muito longe navegando na internet como ele sempre faz nos domingos de manhã, porque Makkachin esbarrou em outra caixa enquanto se divertia e derrubando um objeto preto de Yuuri que Victor _acredita_ ser um relógio.

Aquela coisa começa a apitar com um som alto e irritante, com números piscando em sua superfície brilhante e Victor suspira. Ele fecha o seu laptop e levanta para pegar o despertador em suas mãos, revirando-o e estreitando os olhos para encontrar o botão de soneca.

...Onde _estão_ os botões dessa coisa?

Ele chacoalha o objeto, estapeia as extremidades lisas, deixando todas as digitais possíveis sobre aquilo, mas ele _não faz idéia_ de como desligar aquela maldita coisa. Ele bufa e considera por um instante se Yuuri ficaria bravo com ele se ele quebrasse esse negócio para fazer o barulho parar. Yuuri poderia consertá-lo novamente. Provavelmente.

“O que está acontecendo?” O resmungo fatigado de Yuuri ressona através do corredor e Victor se vira. Yuuri está vestindo uma de suas camisetas velhas do Journey que fica larga em seu corpo. Seu cabelo está uma bagunça, seus óculos meio tortos em seu rosto.

Victor estende o relógio para Yuuri. “Makkachin derrubou esse negócio e agora essa coisa não pára de gritar,” Victor explica envergonhado.

Yuuri estende sua mão sem dizer nada e Victor passa o relógio pra ele. Sem nem olhar, Yuuri abre um painel, arranca as baterias do relógio e o atira no sofá, acertando uma almofada, o relógio quica e rola até o chão produzindo um barulho oco em sua queda.

Oh.

Bem, isso também serve. 

"Vem, vamos voltar para cama,” Yuuri mumura, puxando Victor pelo pulso.

“São quase onze horas, meu amor,” Victor aponta, mas deixa que Yuuri o guie pelo corredor até o quarto onde os dois podem aterrissar na cama e se enfiar debaixo dos cobertores.

Yuuri roça o seu nariz no peito de Victor, “É domingo. A gente pode dormir mais um pouquinho,” Yuuri resmunga de forma quase inteligível. Victor murmura em concordância, delicadamente retirando os óculos de Yuuri e colocando na mesinha ao lado da cama deles, carinhosamente deslizando seus dedos através dos cabelos de Yuuri e sorrindo.

Victor se ajeita entre os travesseiros e fecha seus olhos. Dormir um pouquinho mais não vai machucar ninguém.

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTAS DA AUTORA**
> 
> Título alternativo ‘supostamente era para isso ter sido mais curto’
> 
> LOL
> 
> diga olá no [tumblr](http://ebenroot.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTAS DA TRADUTORA**
> 
> **Referências musicais citadas durante a história:**
> 
>  
> 
> [*] Technologic - Daft Punk
> 
> [*] Changes - David Bowie
> 
> [*] Picture This – Blondie
> 
> [*] Sympathy For The Devil - Rolling Stones
> 
> [*] Beggars Banquet é um álbum dos Rolling Stones.
> 
> [*] Keiko Kimura é uma cantora japonesa dos anos 80. Você pode conferir algumas músicas dela nessa [listinha](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiVKJmSkw6w&list=PLQSN1_JBmeJFou0YN96V7sHfVUCQYgfYd) que encontrei no Youtube. Vale à pena!
> 
> [*] [**Nota sobre gênero não-binário**](http://pm1.narvii.com/6322/3c1171d7fad40729d7c328744a990d63d3a4197b_hq.jpg) **:** Minami utiliza pronomes de gênero neutros/não-binários (they/them - eles), algo que diferente de alguns idiomas estrangeiros, nós não temos nenhum equivalente para o português. Por essa razão que foi feito o uso de @ quando não era possível de jeito nenhum driblar o problema evitando a necessidade de usar pronomes. Também vai parecer em alguns momentos que há uma repetição excessiva do nome, mas era a única forma de evitar os pronomes. Penso que a proposta mais importante oferecida pela autora seria perdida se eu fizesse a escolha deliberada de forçar um gênero em Minami apenas porque o nosso idioma não suporta a neutralidade durante a conversão, quando claramente há uma intenção de representatividade, o que é super importante, a meu ver.
> 
> [*] E como prometido, aqui está meu agradecimento e notinha especial pra você, [Kobayashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/profile) pela ideia genial pra tradução do tweet do JJ. #DeusNoComando!
> 
> [*] E muitíssimo obrigada à você, [Lanny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannymissmuse/profile), por ter revisado esse monstrinho gigantesco pra mim! 
> 
> Como sempre, sugestões e críticas construtivas também são sempre bem-vindas a respeito da tradução. E não se esqueçam de passar no trabalho original e deixar seu amor pra autora! 
> 
> Caso queiram vir conversar comigo sobre Y!!!OI ou outras coisas, eu estou no [tumblr](http://gold-on-ice.tumblr.com/) e no [twitter](https://twitter.com/courtmagician)


End file.
